The Book of Clow
by Wabi Sabi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Rated for later chapters. 3 years has passed since the birth of the Sakura Cards. Sakura is happily in middle school with Syaoran & Tomoyo. Until...
1. A Streak of Light

DISCLAIMER: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO OWN CCS! Got it? Good.  
  
f-teardrops: My first attempt at a real fanfic.O_o because all this time I've been doing poems and haikus.I'm not sure how this will turn out, or whether it will turn out at all.so just sit back, start reading, and enjoy the story! I've even hired my personal friends as muses to help me out!  
  
Lydia: Eh? What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in school!  
  
f-teardrops: Don't worry! I've temporarily suspended time so you won't miss anything!  
  
Lydia: What?  
  
Jamie: I don't get it.  
  
f-teardrops: Everyone, say hello to my friends, Lydia and Jamie! They'll be helping me throughout the chapters if I get stuck [which I probably will ^o^;;;]. Lydia, Jamie, meet the readers!  
  
Lydia: Um.hi.  
  
Jamie: Hello.  
  
f-teardrops: Great.we'll have to work on that.at any rate, let's start the story! Please excuse my lack of Japanese terms, as I know almost next-to- none anyways! ^o^;;; [And it would be a little confusing for other people like me who don't understand them if I add them in!] May I also add, most of Sakura's friends are in different schools (sorry, fans) but Tomoyo is still with her, of course! And Syaoran, too! Okay then! Bye!  
  
Lydia: *glances through story, then back up* Be warned of badly imitated accents.  
  
Jamie: *follows suit* And odd occurrences!  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
Tomoyo felt the familiar tingling sensation as she videotaped Sakura doing her cheerleading routine. [Not again.] Tomoyo thought to herself, her brow creased with worry. [A Clow Card? Here? No, not here.there?] She turned around to the left, bringing her camera with her. For a minute, she thought she saw a flash of something purple---but then it escaped from view as quickly as she had felt it. Tomoyo was taken aback, but ignored it and went back to filming Sakura. [It couldn't possibly be a Clow Card. Sakura has already captured all of them.] She thought, and felt better. [I must be getting giddy after filming Sakura for so long.] Tomoyo cheered as Sakura finished her routine with a terrific jump-and-flip-in-the-air-double- somersault.  
  
"That was fabulous, Sakura!" Tomoyo cried happily as Sakura walked over to her, still grinning, "You did a perfect job!"  
  
"Really? You think so?" Sakura asked, brightening.  
  
"I know so," Tomoyo beamed. "And I have it all on tape too!" She brandished her camera.  
  
Sakura blushed but smiled happily. "Thanks," she grinned.  
  
"You're welcome. I love to videotape you, Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled, and suddenly her eyes grew starry. *o* "Because I know.there is no one else in the world cuter and sweeter than you!"  
  
Sakura turned red, and sweatdropped. "Ah.t-thanks, Tomoyo," she laughed nervously.  
  
Tomoyo turned back into her cheery self again, and smiled at Sakura. "Sakura, I have to ask you a question,"  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked quizzically at her friend. "Ok. What is it, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well." Tomoyo hesitated, and Sakura grew more nervous. "Did you sense anything out of the ordinary during your routine, Sakura? Like a Clow Card?"  
  
Sakura inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Nope, I didn't, Tomoyo. Why do you ask?" And as she spoke, Sakura recalled Tomoyo's uncanny ability during her card capturing days to somehow *sense* a card before she herself did, sometimes. "Did you feel anything?"  
  
"Mmm.sort of," Tomoyo admitted. "I thought I saw a purple streak. But I guess I was just so wrapped up with filming you that I got overzealous." She smiled softly. "I guess it must have been my imagination. Thank you, Sakura."  
  
"Sure. Anything for my best friend!" Sakura grinned. "Let's go to my house! Syaoran said he'd meet me there this afternoon, and I want to get there before Kero or my brother gets to him."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I see. But why would Kero be a danger to Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura looked around slowly, and then whispered into Tomoyo's ear. "Syaoran brought cake. Meiling came yesterday, and her birthday is tomorrow, so Syaoran wanted a place to hide it. He asked me yesterday, and I told him he could leave it at my house. But I forgot about Kero."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo's eye widened. "Well, we'd better hurry, Sakura!" she said seriously, and quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Is this Etoile? Hello to you too! Yes, this is Tomoyo. Could you pick up Sakura and me outside the school, please? We need a ride to her house. You can? That's excellent! Thank you very much, Etoile. We'll meet you outside!" Smiling, Tomoyo hung up and faced a befuddled Sakura. "That was Etoile, my chauffeur," she explained. "She's waiting for us outside the school now, and she says she can take us to your house in no time."  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really?" she gasped, smiling. "She doesn't mind at all?"  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo smiled warmly and clasped her hand in Sakura's. "Come on, let's go meet up with her!" She started to walk away, and Sakura readily followed.  
  
Eventually they reached outside, where a sleek black limousine awaited them. A woman in a black suit and sunglasses saw them and stepped out, opening the passenger door. "I have zeen await-zing you, Mizz Zaizouzi and Mizz Zinomoto. Pleeze come in, and vee shall zeave right away."  
  
"Thank you, Etoile," Tomoyo smiled politely and bowed. Sakura, who wasn't sure what to say, also mumbled her thanks and bowed, a little flustered, and followed Tomoyo into the car. She still was a little uneasy around Tomoyo's bodyguards. Etoile smiled back, also bowing, and carefully shut the car door. Sakura took this opportunity for privacy to ask Tomoyo a pressing question.  
  
"Um.Tomoyo...Etoile sounds." she blinked, and trailed off.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Etoile just has a little accent because she came from France," she explained, and left it at that.  
  
"Oh." Sakura nodded, understanding. At that moment the driver's door opened, and Etoile came in.  
  
"Zeady to go, girlz?" she asked them kindly as she glanced back at them, her long black hair cascading to the seat.  
  
"Yes we are," Tomoyo replied, smiling sweetly, while Sakura just nodded.  
  
"Very vell. Ve'll be at Mizz Zinomoto's house in no zime." Etoile closed the door, started up the limo, and pulled away from the curb.  
  
Sakura glanced out the shaded windows at her school, and wondered how it would look like when she got to her house. [I hope Kero hasn't eaten the cake already,] she worried, [If he does, I'm going to use Fiery on him and ban him from pudding for a month.] As she absent-mindedly stared out at the receding school grounds, she suddenly saw a flicker of purple light dart behind a tree. "Huh? Wha---?" Sakura strained to look closer, but the flash was gone. She rubbed her eyes. [Maybe I need more sleep,] Sakura decided, and chose to ignore the odd sight.  
  
[Strange,] Tomoyo thought from beside her friend. [I felt it again.that tingling sensation from a few minutes before. What is it? Well, it can't be anything too serious. I don't want to worry Sakura any more, so I'll figure it out later.]  
  
Etoile chuckled softly to herself from the driver's seat. "Theze two," she murmured, "Are so cute when zhey are sitzing togetzer." The two girls spent the car ride chatting away, about Syaoran and costumes and videos and cake. Before they knew it, the ride was over, and they were at Sakura's house. "Here ve are, ladiez," Etoile smiled as she opened the door for them. "Shall I vait for you, Mizz Zaizouzi?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she stepped out with her schoolbag. "Oh, no, Etoile, it's okay. I'll be staying at Sakura's for a while. Could you pick me up at 7:30 tonight?"  
  
"Of courze, Mizz Zaizouzi," Etoile nodded. "As zou wish."  
  
Tomoyo's smile widened. "Thank you, Etoile. See you then!" She waved good- bye as the bodyguard waved back and drove away.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo?" Sakura said nervously next to her. Her face was pale.  
  
"Hmm?" Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, who was pointing towards the living room window. She looked, and stifled a gasp. Touya was up there, wrestling with Syaoran over a circular package tied in red ribbons. It was a heated battle.  
  
"Give it over, brat!" Touya growled. "What's in that box?"  
  
"I told you already!" Syaoran growled back, just as fiercely. "It's a birthday cake for my cousin Meiling! I'm just dropping it off here!"  
  
"Hmph! I heard noises in there!" Touya snarled and pulled back, glaring suspiciously at the package.  
  
"Wha---?" Syaoran stopped also, and both listened intently. Tomoyo and Sakura could plainly hear the sound of someone enjoying a very delicious cake.  
  
"Kero!" Tomoyo gasped, and at that same instant Sakura had pulled out her key.  
  
"Sleep! Release and dispel!" the Card Mistress cried as she rushed into the front door. "Put Touya to sleep!" Touya was surprised to see Sakura suddenly bursting in like that, but even more surprised as the Sleep Card emerged and sprinkle something on him. In the next instant, he had collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. But Sakura wasn't ready to give up yet. She rushed over to Syaoran's side, who had opened the box and was now staring at it in horror.  
  
Inside, Kero was eating the remains of his cake. Only a few crumbs remained. "ARGGGGGGH!" Syaoran exploded. "You ate my cake, you stuffed animal!"  
  
Kero licked his face and burped. "Sorry," he laughed sheepishly, and turned to Sakura with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me, Sakura? I was hungry, and Touya was in the kitchen all afternoon."  
  
Sakura was furious and embarrassed and confused at the same time. "K-Kero." she growled.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" Kero said in a small voice.  
  
A casual passerby would have swore that the Kinomoto residence roof had levitated a few feet off the ground after Sakura yelled at Kero.  
  
"-and no more video games, pudding or cake for a month!" Sakura finished as she glared at Kero.  
  
"Aww.but.not even one bowl of pudding?"  
  
"NO! You ate all of Syaoran's cake---that sound be enough to last you until next month."  
  
"But, but.."  
  
"No buts! I'm the Card Mistress, remember?"  
  
"......" Kero looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
Tomoyo decided that this was the best time to interrupt. Syaoran was gaping at what remained of his cake and Sakura was still fuming. "Well," she said lightly. "We can always bake another cake, right? It'll be easy and fun! We all know how to cook. You'll make a cake for Meiling in no time!"  
  
Syaoran looked up from the empty cake crate. "You're right! If we hurry, we can put it in the oven tonight and have it done by tomorrow, the 25th, just in time for Meiling's birthday! That is," he added quickly, looking at Sakura, "If it's okay for me to use your kitchen, Sakura."  
  
"I guess so." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. "Do you think we'll be able to do it?"  
  
Tomoyo's heart softened. "Of course you will," she said confidently. "You can even have the Sakura Cards help you out!"  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "What a great idea, Tomoyo!" she cried, and stood up. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen!" She ran ahead, followed by a blushing Syaoran.  
  
Kero's eyes also lit up, but he stayed where he was. Tomoyo noticed this and stopped. "Um, I'll be there in a sec, Sakura!" she called, and was replied to by a cheer "ok"!  
  
Tomoyo then turned to face the Guardian Beast sitting dejectedly on the ground. "Kero." she said softly.  
  
~IN THE KITCHEN~  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran after both had put on their aprons and set out the ingredients for cake making. "I'm sorry about Kero ruining your cake, Syaoran," she apologized. "Next time, I'll let you give it to me directly and I'll tied Kero up so he won't be able to get near it."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura," Syaoran shrugged, trying not to look too angry. "Tomoyo said we could bake another one, right? So let's get to work!" he showed a hint of a smile.  
  
Sakura instantly brightened. Happily, she threw her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Thanks! You're the best, Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran turned red but hugged Sakura back. "And you too, Sakura," he mumbled.  
  
~BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM~  
  
"I guessed I really messed up, huh?" Kero looked at Tomoyo sadly. "Sakura's mad at me now."  
  
"Oh Kero," Tomoyo said softly, "Sakura's not mad at you. She's just a little upset and unhappy because.well.you know."  
  
"The cake." Kero mumbled. "I took the cake, and ate it all."  
  
"Don't worry," Tomoyo said reassuringly. "Sakura will calm down after she bakes the cake, and I bet she'll make up with you again."  
  
"Ya think she'll take off the one-month ban on pudding and cake?" Kero asked hopefully.  
  
"If you let her calm down and cool off, sure!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Until then, I suggest you wait in Sakura's room."  
  
"Good idea," Kero agreed, and was about to fly off when he noticed Touya still asleep on the floor. "Uh, Tomoyo.what about him?"  
  
"Um.I guess we should wake him up," Tomoyo said slowly. "But then he'll go after Syaoran again."  
  
"You're right," Kero agreed. "How about we just leave him here? He looks happy enough."  
  
"Mmm.okay," Tomoyo agreed reluctantly. She found a blanket and tossed it over Touya, and then left for the kitchen while Kero flew upstairs.  
  
~IN THE KITCHEN~  
  
Tomoyo entered the kitchen and stopped short. It was completely covered in a layer of white.sugar? In the midst of the white mess were Sakura and Syaoran, also sugar-covered but doing a good job of shaking off the mess, mixing batter for the cake. The Sweet Card perched in a corner of the kitchen, spraying sugar everywhere. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm so glad you came!" Sakura grinned. "You see, um, I let the Sweet Card out to help us with the cake, but after I was done with it, it wouldn't return to the deck. I guess it wanted a little freedom, so I let it out, and now it's covered the whole kitchen in sugar. But don't worry, we can clean it up later."  
  
"That's strange," Tomoyo remarked. "Don't the cards always obey you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura admitted. "But I've mostly used them for battle, so maybe they want to get a taste of regular life and stuff."  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo nodded, understanding a bit. Sakura's words did make sense, though it alarmed her that the Sakura Cards had disobeyed their Mistress. As she wondered why, Sleep came flying into the kitchen and settled next to Sweet, and the two began a conversation consisting of whispers and exclamations. Tomoyo was mystified, but decided to think about it later. She pulled on an apron, washed her hands, and went to help Sakura and Syaoran with the birthday cake.  
  
~30 MINUTES LATER~  
  
"Done at last!" Tomoyo clapped her hands as they set the cake in the oven.  
  
"Whew! That took a long time!" Sakura admitted, wiping her forehead.  
  
"Ooo! I can't believe I forgot!" Tomoyo put a hand over her mouth. "Wait here, Sakura!" she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where's she going?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, Syaoran."  
  
But her question was soon answered as Tomoyo came back, video camera in hand. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she cried happily as she recorded the two sugary couple. (I couldn't leave that phrase out.too irresistable!)  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo," Sakura said, a little embarrassed as she waved at the camera.  
  
"You two are the cutest couple ever to have been caught on video," Tomoyo sighed dreamily, though her camera was focused mostly on Sakura.  
  
Syaoran turned red as Sakura muttered her thanks. At that moment, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Hoeeeeeee?!" Sakura cried in surprise. (Couldn't leave that one out either- --it's a Sakura Kinomoto trademark!) "Who's at the door?" She rushed to the foyer, followed by Syaoran and Tomoyo with her camera. Sakura flung it open and was surprised to see Meiling grinning at them. "Hi, Meiling!" she said happily, quickly regaining her composure. Behind her back, she was gesturing franctically to Tomoyo, indicating the still-baking cake.  
  
Tomoyo gently pushed Syaoran towards the kitchen and smiled. "It's a wonderful surprise to have you here, Meiling," she added gaily.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, Tomoyo. How are you doing?" Meiling said cheerfully as Syaoran quietly sneaked back and shut the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Great! What about you?" Sakura asked as she invited Meiling in and shut the front door.  
  
"Oh, same as always," Meiling shrugged, grinning. "And has Syaoran been good to you?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Y-yes, of course he has," she stuttered. Behind her, Syaoran was beet red again and Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling as she captured yet another kawaii moment of Sakura.  
  
Meiling's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I see." she said airily, and headed towards the living room---only to nearly trip over Touya snoring on the floor with the blanket. "What's this?" she cried out in surprise. "I'm not even going to ask." She muttered.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Touya!" Sakura cried. "I forgot about him!" she looked sheepish.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura," Tomoyo said, smiling. "Kero and I made sure he was comfortable."  
  
"Kero." Sakura bit her lip. "Is he okay? I guess I was a little harsh on him for.for what he tried to do,"  
  
"What did he do this time?" Meiling asked in curiosity.  
  
"Um, Meiling, may I speak to you in private?" Tomoyo asked as she gently guided Meiling away. As they left, Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and mouthed the words "your room". Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well. I'm going to talk to Kero. Can you come with me?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "I don't want to stay mad at him---he is my Guardian, after all--- but I don't want to see him alone, either. He could suddenly go Keroberos on me or something." Sakura's real reason was that she wanted Syaoran to forgive Kero too so the two wouldn't fight, but she couldn't come up with the right words and so provided an excuse.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura," Syaoran replied, a little gruffly and seeing right through the excuse. "I'll forgive him."  
  
"Really?" Sakura smiled again. "Oh, Syaoran, I'm so happy! Thank you!" She glomped him again, very happy. Syaoran didn't blush this time, and hugged back. "Come on!" Sakura cried, pulling him upstairs.  
  
They reached the door to Sakura's room, and tentatively, she knocked on it. "Hello? Kero? Can I come in?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Maybe he's asleep," Syaoran suggested.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura knocked again, louder this time. "Kero? Are you in there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hmm.well that's weird." Sakura frowned. She placed her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran felt his blood run cold as he saw Sakura turn the handle. With his sixth sense screaming, he cried out, "Sakura, don't open that door!" Syaoran quickly pulled the girl back.  
  
"Hmm? Why not, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"I-I don't know," Syaoran admitted. "But I sense something strange behind it---a sort of dark aura, if you know what I mean. It could be dangerous."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Really, Syaoran? B-but Kero's in there! We've got to go in!" She reached for the door again, but was stopped by Syaoran's shout.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran cried, out of breath. He was getting goose bumps from what he was sensing. "We can't go in!"  
  
"We have to!" Sakura pleaded. Suddenly, she had an idea. "I know! I'll summon Shield!" In the next instant, Shield was out. Sakura formed a barrier between her and Syaoran and the door. "Let's go inside," she whispered urgently. Syaoran nodded. Sakura placed her hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned the handle.  
  
~THE END~  
  
f-teadrops: And that's the end of Chapter 1!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: WHAT?!  
  
f-teardrops: What what?  
  
Lydia: You can't end the chapter now!  
  
Jamie: Yes, yes! What did Syaoran and Sakura find? What happened to Kero? What about the Sweet and Sleep Card still out in the kitchen, which is covered in sugar, by the way, and Touya, who's still sleeping, and Sakura's dad, who I assume is still at work?!  
  
Lydia: Good memory!  
  
Jamie: Why thank you. ^_^  
  
f-teardrops: Don't worry. I'll explain everything in the next chapter. Sorry for the first one---sort of boring, I agree, but it'll get better!  
  
Lydia: That's good news.  
  
Jamie: Yay! Let's all cheer for the next chapter! *Pulls pompoms from thin air* Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Come on! Give me a "C"!  
  
Lydia: C for crazy?  
  
Jamie: No, C for Ch---hey!  
  
Lydia: Heehee. See ya! *runs away*  
  
Jamie: Nobody insults me and gets away with it! Come back here! *runs after Lydia angrily waving her pompoms*  
  
f-teardrops: Since when did Jamie become a cheerleader? O_o  
  
Jamie: Hyah! Feel my wrath! Pompom Attack! *throws pompoms at Lydia, who dodges them*  
  
f-teardrops: *Ahem* It looks like my friends are having fun in this world. Well, bye until next chapter!  
  
*A red curtain falls on this page, emblazoned with the golden letters T.B.C: To Be Continued* 


	2. The Two Guardians

DISCLAIMER: WHO OWNS CCS? NOT ME!  
  
f-teardrops: Hello hello hello! Chapter 2 is up and running and ready to read!  
  
Jamie: Yessssssssssss! *waves her pompoms into the air*  
  
Lydia: Could you stop that? It's freaking me out.  
  
f-teardrops: Me too. I thought you were the levelheaded one of the group.  
  
Jamie: Nooooooo! I'm getting tired of being always so prudent and reserved! I need to express myself! I need to find my inner soul! I need to find freedom! The only way I can do that is through cheerleading! Yes! 1 and a 2 and a 3! And a 1 and a 2 and a 3!  
  
Lydia: I think the suspense has drove her a little insane.  
  
f-teardrops: I think so too. We'd better hurry and get on with the story!  
  
Lydia: Right!  
  
~IN THE HALLWAY~  
  
As Sakura was about to push open the door, a strong gust of wind slammed it shut and made it impossible to budge. "Wha---?" Sakura cried, but suddenly she was interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"The Cards!" he cried, pointing to the stairwell. Climbing up was Sweet, followed by a flying Sleep. The two looked serious and grim as they approached their Card Mistress.  
  
"Sleep? Sweet? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, confusion evident on her features.  
  
The two Cards just glared at their Mistress and said nothing, whispering to each other again. Sakura noticed that both seemed to have a black aura to them. And then she saw it---at the same time Syaoran did. A streak of purple light zoomed up the stairwell and towards them at breakneck speed. Before Sakura or Syaoran could react, it rushed into Sakura's room, and Sweet and Sleep followed it in obediently. The door locked shut behind them instantly, and stood solid and still. "It's that purple streak again!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"You mean you've seen it too?" Sakura cried in surprise.  
  
"I've been catching glances of it all day," Syaoran said seriously. "But I thought I was imagining things, until now. You saw it?"  
  
"Yes, after school today. So did Tomoyo," Sakura said quickly. "What is it? And why did it go into my room?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it feels pretty powerful." Syaoran muttered. He concentrated hard on the door. "Do you sense it?" he asked softly.  
  
Sakura concentrated, and could feel two distinctly powerful auras---one purple, one blue. "Yes." She said softly. "What does this all mean? I don't understand it."  
  
"I don't, either," Syaoran growled. "But I aim to find out. We have to get inside your room, Sakura." He turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. Syaoran then tried kicking so he could knock the door down, but that didn't help, either. "This doorway's sealed with magic," he confirmed. "Sakura, can you use a Card?"  
  
"Well." Sakura hesitated, remembering how Sweet and Sleep had glared at her. "I guess so." She took out the Sakura Cards from one of her pockets--- Sakura made sure to keep the cards with her at all times, just in case--- and picked one. Using her star-tipped staff, she tapped the card. "Through Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura cried. Gracefully the card spirit emerged from the card and stood before her Mistress expectantly. "Through Card, I want you to create a portal through my door," Sakura explained.  
  
The Through Card bowed in acknowledgement and went over to the door. She easily penetrated the magical force field that had been put there and made a hole that clearly showed Sakura's room on the other side. "Great!" Syaoran nodded. "Let's go in!"  
  
"Right," Sakura replied and climbed through the portal, Syaoran close behind and the Through Card last. They emerged in Sakura's room and stood still, shocked.  
  
"What in the world?" Syaoran breathed.  
  
The room looked normal enough, but it was its occupants that were abnormal- looking. Two were the Sweet and Sleep Cards, standing submissively in a corner with the same black aura around them. The other was Keroberos, who stood growling at what seemed to be another Keroberos, only blue in color with silver eyes. Next to the Keroberos-lookalike stood a tall, purple- colored figure, resembling Yue, but for a few startling differences. This Yue had red eyes instead of the pale, white orbs that Sakura knew so well, and his hair was black instead of silver.  
  
"Yue? Keroberos?" Sakura gasped. "I don't understand."  
  
"Sakura!" cried the golden Keroberos. "You must get away from this place!"  
  
"But Keroberos! Who are these other two?" Sakura cried.  
  
"I don't know!" Keroberos growled. "Just get out of this house, NOW! And whatever you do, DON"T use any of the cards!"  
  
"Wha--? Why?" Sakura asked, completely and utterly confused.  
  
At that moment, the purple-robed Yue-lookalike glided up to her. "It would be wise if you were to follow your Guardian's instructions," he hissed softly. "Unless you are nothing more than an idiot."  
  
"Yue?" Sakura gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
"My name is not Yue," the figure hissed. "Now leave, little girl."  
  
"Come ON, Sakura," Syaoran whispered urgently, pulling Sakura with him. "We've got to go, like Keroberos said. I don't want to risk your safety."  
  
The Yue-lookalike chuckled. "Sakura Kinomoto will not be harmed here," he said softly, "Unless he comes, that is,"  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked in barely a whisper.  
  
"That is none of your business, brat," the blue Keroberos snarled, turning to face Sakura. "Now get out, before I make you!"  
  
"You'll have to get past me first!" Sakura's Keroberos growled, blocking the blue one's way. "And I won't let you pass as long as I live!"  
  
"Pompous nincompoop," the blue Keroberos growled, and slashed Keroberos across his nose, causing him to roar with pain.  
  
"Keroberos!" Sakura cried, rushing towards her Guardian. She prepared to summon sword, but was stopped abruptly by Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, no! Keroberos said not to use the Cards!" he cried, grabbing her. "It's too dangerous here! Through Card, where are you?"  
  
"She's with us now." Sweet said simply through a telepathic link. Sakura and Syaoran looked up and saw the Card standing before them, with Sleep standing beside her and Through lounging behind. All of them had a black auras shining brilliantly around them, and were sneering at Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura choked out, confused and hurt.  
  
"What they mean," said the exasperated Yue-lookalike, "Is that they don't belong to you anymore. The Clow Cards have a new Master, and it's not you, little girl."  
  
"What have you done to them?" Syaoran demanded, staring at "Yue", his face livid with rage that he was affecting Sakura like this.  
  
"Simple. I showed them who their true Master should have been." The purple figure said emotionlessly. "That purple streak you saw lingering around you two all day? It was I. I had to get close to the so-called 'Card Mistress' in order to work my Master's magic into the cards."  
  
"Who is your Master?" Sakura asked, still in that soft and serious tone of voice.  
  
"That's not for you to know," the Yue-lookalike grinned evilly. "Sleep! Attack them!" he commanded.  
  
"No Sleep! Don't listen to him!" Sakura cried, but the card ignored her.  
  
"Sakura, you've got to get out of your room!" Syaoran cried as he pulled Sakura away from Sleep's attack. "Use fly!"  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura agreed. "Fly! Release and dispel!" Sakura and Syaoran sprouted wings and flew out through the open window. As they escaped, Keroberos followed, close behind. He swooped around and finally landed on the ground, where Sakura stood with Syaoran, dazed. "I don't understand." she whispered, as tears slid down her face. "Why didn't the Cards listen to me?"  
  
"There's some evil magic at work here," Keroberos growled. "I can feel it."  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura," Syaoran said gently as he wiped away a tear. "We'll get to the bottom of this, together."  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura muttered, and buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here with me." Keroberos politely looked away and coughed. The couple instantly drew apart, faces red.  
  
"Mistress Sakura, we still have a problem," he said matter-of-factly. "Those two are still up in your room, and will be coming after you next. I suggest we leave immediately before their 'Master' comes to try to harm you,"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement, but then her eyes widened. "We can't leave now! Tomoyo and Meiling are still inside, and Touya too! What if those two try to capture them?"  
  
"I'll find the girls. You two get Touya out," Syaoran said, and without another word he rushed inside the house.  
  
"Be careful, Syaoran!" Sakura called. She made a move to leave for the house, but a pair of wings stopped her.  
  
"It's too dangerous in there, Sakura," Keroberos growled. "I'll go in myself."  
  
"But Keroberos!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"No buts!" Keroberos said firmly. He couldn't resist using the exact same phrase Sakura had used on him earlier, though he knew this was not exactly the perfect time to be putting it into use. "I'm going to go in and come out. It'll be as easy as cak---no, pie. I contacted Yue telepathically---he should be here shortly. Until then, WaIt HeRe. Those two look-alikes are very powerful. I fear for what evil they may be trying to bake---cook up." He emphasized the last two words, and left for the house.  
  
Sakura wanted to go with Keroberos, but decided to listen to him. After all, she owed him something after the cake argument. Which he was kind enough to mention in his conversation with her. Stamping her feet with sheer impatience and nerves, Sakura resigned herself to waiting for her friends.  
  
~IN THE BASEMENT LIBRARY~  
  
Tomoyo had steadily steered Meiling away from Sakura, Syaoran, and the cake until they had finally reached the library. "I didn't know Sakura had a library," Meiling said, feigning interest.  
  
"It's actually her father's," Tomoyo explained. "This is where Sakura first found the Clow Book."  
  
"Really?" Meiling scanned the shelves with awakened enthusiasm. "You think there might be a few more around here?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Something tells me I don't think so, Meiling," she answered seriously.  
  
~SOMEWHERE IN THE HOUSE~  
  
[Come on, come on,] Syaoran thought to himself as he opened countless doors of the Kinomoto residence. [Where are you, Meiling and Tomoyo? You need to get out of this house!] Faintly, Syaoran thought he heard two chattering voices. [Bingo.] he turned towards the direction of the sound and ran as fast as he could.  
  
~THE LIVING ROOM~  
  
"Come. . .on!" Keroberos growled as he attempted to pull Touya onto his back. "We've. . .got. . .to. . .get. . .moving!" After a few more failed tries, Keroberos gave up. "Fine then. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Opening his jaws, Keroberos closed them around Touya's waist, and flew up into the air, with Sakura's unconscious brother between his teeth. He flapped his powerful wings and flew out the door to the front yard.  
  
~OUTSIDE~  
  
"Is he alright?" Sakura asked worriedly as she looked over her bother.  
  
"He's fine. Just asleep," Keroberos replied confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "He looks a little pale."  
  
"Don't worry," Keroberos said reassuringly. "I felt his life force while I was carrying him out. He's perfectly fine."  
  
"I wished you didn't try to eat him, Keroberos," Sakura scolded him.  
  
"What? Eat him?" Keroberos gaped at Sakura.  
  
"Well, how do you describe clamping someone between your jaws?" Sakura folded her arms.  
  
"Carrying." Keroberos said simply.  
  
"....." Sakura said nothing. At that moment, Yue----the real Yue---- appeared from the sky, and landed by Sakura's side.  
  
"You called, Keroberos. What is wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright, Mistress Sakura?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, brightening a bit. "I'm glad you came, Yue."  
  
"And I too," Keroberos growled. "Strange things have been going on."  
  
"Oh?" Yue said softly.  
  
"Yes. Let me fill you in on what happened," Keroberos began to speak. "I went upstairs to Sakura's room, only to find an exact copy of my true form-- -in blue---looking around for something, it seemed. When I confronted him, he demanded to know where Sakura was, and when I refused to tell him, he promised that Sakura would pay."  
  
"For what?" Yue asked emotionlessly.  
  
"That I did not know," Keroberos admitted, "As the copycat attacked me. I changed into my true form and we were about to fight when a streak of purple light appeared, materializing him into a copy of you, Yue. With him with Sweet and Sleep, who seemed to be radiating an unfamiliar black aura, not Sakura's, and very powerful, the same type of aura from the two phonies." Kerobero's eyes narrowed. "As soon as I felt that, I knew something was wrong, as the Cards obeyed no one but Sakura and it seemed that the shams had gotten control of them somehow. That's when I contacted you. And then, Sakura entered." Keroberos proceeded to explain all that went on.  
  
When he was finished, Sakura looked shocked. "You mean. . ." she said slowly. "Those two are trying to steal the Cards from me?"  
  
Keroberos nodded.  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked. "Who is this Master they're talking about? And how did they know I had the Cards?"  
  
"The Clow Cards---or Sakura Cards, have very powerful magical auras. Anyone with magical capabilities would have been able to sense them," Keroberos explained. "As for their Master, I am at a loss as to who he could be."  
  
Sakura shook her head in frustration. "Hoeee. . .this is so confusing!" she wailed.  
  
~SAKURA'S ROOM~  
  
The two Yue and Keroberos copies stood silently on opposite ends of the room, contemplating over the recent turn of events. "It looks like my counterpart is here," purple Yue said with interest. "And it seems he is in the middle of a deep discussion with your other self, Kezobelos."  
  
"Hmph." The cat-like creature stretched, and glanced at the three Sakura Cards under their control. "How long before Master wakes, Yui?" he inquired.  
  
"Not long now," 'Yui' replied. "Those bratty fools have no idea what's coming. Master will destroy them all."  
  
"I hope," Kezobelos growled. "They seem nothing more to me than a weak and useless bunch of kids."  
  
"I agree." Yui nodded. "How in the world could something as powerful as the Clow Cards have been captured by a little girl? It's pathetic, and a disgrace to the Clow family's name!"  
  
Kezobelos merely nodded, and the two stared out at the four figures below. "I wonder where that boy brat went," he remarked, almost lazily.  
  
"He went in to rescue the others, so I've heard," Yui sneered. "Friends of that girl."  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" Kezobelos looked alarmed.  
  
Yui chuckled. "No. Master wouldn't have wanted us to. He always wanted to play with them before he knocked them down."  
  
"I see." Kezobelos nodded. The two Guardians stood in Sakura's room, waiting and watching.  
  
"Let them do as they wish," Yui sneered. "Soon, there'll be none of them left." He turned to face Kezoberos. "Have you found it yet?" he demanded.  
  
Kezoberos shook his head. "I've looked all around this girl's room. Nothing. She must have been pretty clever to have hidden it away so effectively."  
  
"Perhaps," Yui growled. "But it won't stay hidden for long."  
  
~IN THE BASEMENT LIBRARY~  
  
In the library, Tomoyo and Meiling were browsing through the shelves and glancing at the books on them. Most were strictly focused on science or archaeology, but there were a few that the two girls found amusing. "Hello, what's this?" Meiling grinned as she pulled down a bright yellow book. "Hmm...//1001 Ways to Toast a Tarun Without Him Eating You First//?! That's a weird one." She quickly put it back and pulled out another volume. "//Sir Teabag's Guide to Hot Air Balloons//.hmm, nah. Let's take a look at this one: //Louis Destoryer's Guide to Mass Destruction, Self Destruction, and Total Annihilation//. Sakura's father sure has some strange books."  
  
"I agree," Tomoyo called from the other side of the library. "I found an especially weird one. It's called //The Journal of falling-teardrops//. You won't believe some of the things she wrote in here. There's a mention about a worldwide conspiracy, and someone named 'Louis Destroyer', 'Lydia', 'Jamie' and something about balloons, bagels, and a petition against the existence of math.well, it's just very hard to understand." (. .*ahem*..) With one last confused glance, Tomoyo decided to put the journal back onto the shelf. As she did so, she accidentally hit another book, which fell to the floor. Tomoyo leaned down to pick the fallen book up. It was made of black leather and looked very thick and dusty. Tomoyo blew away a layer of dust and wiped away the rest on the cover. "What's this?" she mumbled as she read the title. "The Journal of. . .some word starting with E . . .notes. . .out. . .the years. . .something. . .and one last word that ends in 'ic'" Tomoyo looked utterly perplexed. "Well, this is the most interesting book I've come up with yet!" She peered closer, and was surprised to see that it was shut tight with a tiny silver lock. "A lock? This gets more and more intriguing." As she was about to investigate the volume further, the basement door slammed open, causing Meiling and Tomoyo to jump.  
  
"There you are!" Syaoran cried, gasping. "We have to get out of Sakura's house. Now."  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Meiling asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"I'll explain this to you later. We've got to get out---and away---from here." Syaoran said urgently. "Let's go!" he turned towards the exit door of the basement, closely followed by Meiling and Tomoyo, who had in her hands the black book. They quickly half ran, half trotted through Sakura's house and finally ended up outside. There, Sakura embraced Meiling and Tomoyo in relief.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Sakura cried.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, immediately alarmed by her friend's tone of voice.  
  
"Well.." Sakura hesitated.  
  
~SAKURA'S ROOM~  
  
Yui and Kezobelos suddenly looked up. "Is it time?" Kezobelos whispered.  
  
"Yes," Yui replied slowly.  
  
"Excellent." Kezobelos licked his lips. "And then?"  
  
"We shall see." Yui said slowly, and fell silent.  
  
Behind them, Sleep, Sweet, and Through stared out the window wordlessly.  
  
Master had awakened.  
  
~OUTSIDE~  
  
"That's terrible!" Tomoyo gasped, and grasped Sakura's hand. "Why would anyone want to steal from you, Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know," Sakura mumbled. "But I'm guessing they're trying to use the Cards for some evil intention. That's why I have to stop them." She gripped her staff tightly.  
  
"But how are you going to do that Kinomoto, if you can't use the Cards?" Meiling demanded. "Every time you let them out, it seems to fall under those two's power."  
  
"Maybe," Sakura said, "Fly wasn't taken, so there must be a way."  
  
"How can we find out?" Keroberos groaned. "Before they come after us, I mean," he added, glowering at Sakura's window.  
  
"We'll have to think hard," Yue mused. "Could it be that Fly was only out for a short time, and so it was unable to be captured?"  
  
"So was Through," Sakura added. "But they caught her easily."  
  
Syaoran, who was thinking hard, suddenly blinked. "Sakura! Remember your face-off with Eriol?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura nodded. "What about it?"  
  
"Remember when he said something about the Dark and Light Cards unable to change Masters easily because of their loyalty?" Syaoran added quickly. "And the cards you caught first were also the most loyal?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"I get it!" Tomoyo cried, brightening. "Dark and Light are the most loyal of the Cards, as well as all the Cards Sakura captured first! They must be more resistant against the Yue and Kerobero look-alikes!" She clapped her hands happily.  
  
"Really?" Sakura's face displayed hope.  
  
"In that case," Keroberos remarked. "The most loyal Cards in Sakura's deck would be the first ten Cards: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion, Silence, Sword, and the last two: Dark and Light. Anything after that would be less resistant."  
  
"Very smart of you to figure that out," a voice behind them sneered. "But they'll all come over to our side eventually."  
  
Instantly Keroberos and Yue had turned around, only to face Yui and Kezoberos. "What are you two phonies doing here?" Keroberos growled.  
  
"I think you've made a mistake," Kezoberos growled, and pressed his face close to Kerobero's. "We are the true Guardians of the House of Clow. You two are the copies."  
  
"What?" Keroberos backed away. "But.that's impossible! Clow Reed created us- --"  
  
"Clow Reed," Yui interrupted. "Was nothing more than a fool. A weak fool."  
  
"How dare you insult our former Master!" Yue growled, stepping forward. "Clow Reed was one of the greatest magic-wielders of all time!"  
  
"Really?" Yui asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Of course!" Syaoran said as he too, stepped forward. "Look, we have no idea who you two are, or what you're doing here, but I suggest you get away from Sakura. Now. And give back the Cards."  
  
"Oh?" Yui's face twisted into a cold smile. "And how are you going to make me?" It was then that Syaoran realized he had no weapons whatsoever that he could defend himself with. Silently cursing himself, he glared at the two figures.  
  
Kezoberos noticed and chuckled, then turned to face Sakura. "Give us the cards, and we'll let you and your friends off easy." he growled. "Or face the consequences."  
  
"Never." Sakura said, staring defiantly back, though she was shaking.  
  
"Sakura. ." Tomoyo whispered softly, placing a hand on Sakura's shaking shoulders.  
  
There was a tense moment. Syaoran, Yue, and Keroberos were all glaring at Yui and Kezoberos, who were staring back at them with expressions of utmost disgust. Sakura was trying her best to look brave, while Tomoyo was trying her best to comfort her friend. Meiling stood back, feeling a little bit useless. Finally, she broke the silence by speaking out.  
  
"Leave us alone!" she growled menacingly. "We don't even know you frauds!"  
  
"My, my," Kezoberos hissed. "Six against two isn't very fair, is it?" he growled. "But it's a good thing that Master's awakened." As he spoke, Sweet, Sleep, and Through appeared behind him, their eyes listless and still staring at the sky, as they had done in Sakura's room.  
  
"Master?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Look." Yui stated, pointing to the heavens, an expression of smugness on his features.  
  
As he spoke, a great darkness suddenly enveloped the skies. At that moment, Touya stirred, and woke up. "What the---?" he blinked in confusion. "Sakura? What did you do?" Nobody answered him, as they were all concentrating on the sky. Touya also looked up, and saw that a huge black cloud had blocked all of the sunshine and was rapidly swirling in a counterclockwise direction towards a glowing blue hole that had suddenly appeared from the sky. Slowly but surely, a figure began to emerge from its depths, clutching a staff in a hand swallowed by large, airy, sleeves. With a sudden explosion of light, the figure escaped the hole, which instantly vanished. However, the menacing cloud remained.  
  
"Master is here." Yui said simply, and flew up, followed by Kezoberos. The mysterious figure nodded slightly at the two as a sign of recognition. He was dressed in a Sorcerer's robes, with a giant round hat. In fact, as Sakura stared at him, her eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Is that. . .?" she did not dare to breathe the name.  
  
~THE END~  
  
f-teardrops: *cackles evilly* Excellent, excellent!  
  
Lydia: Another cliffhanger?  
  
f-teardrops: Yes! Oh, the smell of suspense is so sweet! *cackles evilly some more*  
  
Lydia: .......  
  
Jamie: This was a long chapter. But there are some interesting developments. So who's the figure?  
  
f-teardrops: Oh, that? It's Yui and Kezoberos' Master, none other than ******** I like that new twist on Yue and Keroberos' names! Yui! Kezoberos! Yay!  
  
Jamie: *sweatdrops* Um, who did you say the person was again? ?_?  
  
f-teardrops: I can't tell you! :b  
  
Jamie: Darn.  
  
Lydia: *recovers* Hey Jamie, you're not acting like a cheerleader anymore!  
  
Jamie: Oh, I got tired of that. Instead, I will video-tape everything I see, just like Tomoyo! *whips out a camera* Say cheese!  
  
Lydia: WHAT?!  
  
f-teardrops: Actually, Tomoyo's only subject of video-taping is Sakura.  
  
Jamie: *whips camera over to face f-teardrops* True, but I'm not Tomoyo, I'm Video Captor Jamie! Smile!  
  
f-teardrops: NOOO! KEEP THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR VIDEO!  
  
Jamie: Too late! Gotcha!  
  
f-teardrops: You are so evil! Give me that camera!  
  
Jamie: Never! *runs away*  
  
f-teardrops: Oh yeah? Come back here! *chases after Jamie*  
  
Lydia: I think we have too many scenes of people chasing people around here. . .can't we think of something else?  
  
f-teardrops: *from far away* I HEARD THAT!  
  
Lydia: Oops. Can't upset the authoress. ^o^;;;  
  
Jamie: *out of breath* Here, Lydia! Take my camera and guard it! *runs away*  
  
Lydia: Wha----? *gulps* Hey, wait!  
  
f-teardrops: *very angry and waving around a kitchen knife* GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!  
  
Lydia: Hehe. Here you go. *tosses camera to f-teardrops and cautiously sneaks out*  
  
f-teardrops: Whew! Finally. Now, all I have to do is----WHAT THE???? THIS ISN'T A REAL CAMERA! IT'S JUST A TOY! JAMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Jamie: *hiding somewhere, clutching the real camera* Muahahahahaha.... _  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	3. The First Reckoning

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED CCS, BUT DON'T WE CCS FANS ALL WISH THAT? SO I'D BETTER NOT, AS OTHER FANS WILL (A) BEAT ME TO IT (B) BEAT ME UP IF I BEAT THEM TO IT. ^_~  
  
f-teardrops: CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I AM GLAD YOU REVIEWED! YAY! ^O^ Ohohohohohohohoho..this chapter took a long time to get out, but it is a long chapter, after all, ne? Ohohohohohohohohohohoho.. ^O^  
  
Lydia: Great. .''''' [Next time, we are not giving her any more chocolate before fics. . .]  
  
Jamie: Yea! Hi-ya! *does a kick in the air, but accidentally kicks f- teardrops in the face, knocking her down*  
  
f-teardrops: Eugh. @.@ *blacks out*  
  
Jamie: Ai-yaaaaaa! Sorry! Gomen nasai!  
  
f-teardrops: ......  
  
Jamie: ......  
  
Lydia: ......  
  
Jamie: *ahem* I guess trying to kick like Meiling was a bad idea.  
  
Lydia: *cough, yes, cough*  
  
f-teardrops: ....  
  
Jamie: What should we do now?  
  
Lydia: I suggest we call 9-1-1. *runs off to find a phone*  
  
Jamie: Sorry, f-teardrops.  
  
f-teardrops:........  
  
Lydia: *runs back* They're coming over.  
  
Jamie: Good. Meanwhile, I'll load the latest chapter that f-teardrops wrote!  
  
Lydia: Good idea. Is she okay?  
  
Jamie: I don't know.  
  
*fades into darkness, and goes into the fic*  
  
~OUTSIDE~  
  
"Eriol?" Sakura gasped, her eyes glued to the figure above, dressed in pure black robes. "Is that you?"  
  
The figure glanced down at Sakura carelessly as if she was nothing more than a fly. "Give me the Cards," he said simply.  
  
"But. . .Eriol?" Sakura gaped.  
  
"That's not Eriol," Tomoyo said softly. "The real Eriol would never try to take the Cards away from you, Sakura."  
  
"Then is it another fake?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No," Keroberos said as he squinted towards the trio. "It looks like Eriol, but it isn't. The person has purplish-black instead of bluish-black hair. And his eyes are darker and blacker."  
  
"Good eyesight, Keroberos!" Tomoyo complimented him, cheering up.  
  
"But if it's not Eriol, who is he?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A brilliant question," the figure said in a cold voice that jarred everyone's nerves. It sounded so much like Eriol's voice, but at the same time, so different. "I'm surprised that idiots like you pitiful children could come up with such a inquiry."  
  
"Get to the point!" Meiling yelled, annoyed that she was being called an idiot.  
  
"Very well, my lady" the figure said, making a satirical bow towards Meiling. "I am Eli Moon, true Master of the Clow Cards," he said arrogantly, indicating Sleep, Sweet, and Through, who were all lying prostrate on the ground. "They obey me because I am far more powerful than them---and you too, brats---and no one else. I do not know how you were able to capture the Cards and take them as your own, but I am here to take them back."  
  
"What proof do you have?" Syaoran demanded. "And even if you do, what makes you think we'll just give them to you?"  
  
Eli chuckled. "Proof? Don't I look like proof enough to you? And you were wondering, poor Sakuya, how I looked so similar to Eriol?" He smirked at the young Card Mistress.  
  
"It's Sakura," Sakura said simply.  
  
"Don't speak while I'm speaking!" Eli snarled, before smiling widely again. "Now, to continue. When Clow Reed died, he made sure that he was reincarnated. And so he was, into your father, ISakuya,/I and also into this Eriol Hiiragizawa of which you speak of so fondly."  
  
"And who are you?" Yue asked icily.  
  
"Shut up!" Eli screamed. "I told you not to speak while I was speaking!"  
  
Yue glared at him, hate filling his eyes, while Sakura seemed to flinch. Tomoyo tightened her grip on her friend, reassuring her as only she knew how, and Sakura gave her a grateful smile.  
  
Eli chose to ignore this, and went on speaking. "At any rate, I was reincarnated too, but made to sleep an eternal sleep, with my powers stripped from me, as I was the darker side of Clow Reed's personality." He chuckled. "However, my Guardians---also darker side of your Guardians, the pitiful beings---were not imprisoned and so managed to gather enough power over the years to awaken me and give me back all I had lost. I have regained everything---my strength, my magic, my freedom---and all I need now are the Clow Cards. Give them to me!" His eyes flickered, and seemed to burn with some ominous inner fire.  
  
"Never!" Sakura cried, backing away. "I won't give the Cards up to you! They're my friends! "  
  
"How could that be?" Eli snarled. "It must have been a mistake. I am a direct descendent of Clow Reed---his reincarnation! I should have the Cards!"  
  
"I am one of his descendents, too!" Syaoran spoke up. "But it was Sakura who received the Cards because she treats them as her friends and family--- not like you, who treats them as your servants!" He pointed to Through, Sleep, and Sweet, still bowing with faces flat on the ground. "Sakura deserved the Cards! They chose her!"  
  
"I won't let her have them!" Eli spat in fury. "Yui, Kezoberos, get me the Cards!"  
  
"Yes, Master!" Yui and Kezoberos obeyed, and flew down, heading straight for Sakura.  
  
"No!" Keroberos roared, flying up to oppose Kezoberos. Yue blocked Yui and the two groups of Guardians stood floating in the air, staring at each other.  
  
"Let us pass." Yui said in a flat monotone.  
  
"Never." Yue replied.  
  
"You'll regret this!" Kezoberos growled.  
  
"I don't care!" Keroberos scowled. "The rest of you, get out of here! Yue and I will take care of these two!"  
  
"Uh-uh-uh!" Eli shook his head, and pointed his staff at the group. Instantly, a force field surrounded all of the Kinomoto residence, effectively trapping them inside.  
  
~ON THE GROUND~  
  
"No!" Meiling wailed. "This is just so wrong! And so unfair!"  
  
"Sakura, what is going on?" Touya said, confused, as he attempted to grasp the situation. "Who are these people? And why is he here?" he demanded, glaring at Syaoran, who glared back.  
  
"I. . .well. . ." Sakura trailed off helplessly.  
  
Tomoyo took charge. "Don't worry, Touya, this is all just a dream," she said gently. "Now why don't you just lie back and relax?"  
  
"I can't relax! The brat's here, and some weirdos are trying to attack my sister!" Touya protested, waving off Tomoyo.  
  
"There's nothing you can do here," Syaoran said sternly. "Go to sleep!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you little monster!" Touya glowered. He stood up, despite Tomoyo's protests.  
  
"This is for your own good!" Syaoran said decisively. "Sorry, Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked him, confused. She was focusing intently on the Guardians above their heads.  
  
Syaoran decided to ignore that comment. With a cry, he rushed Touya, seemingly aiming for his stomach. Touya blocked---but at the last moment Syaoran jumped up and punched Touya in the face with all his strength. "Wha- --?" Touya staggered back from the force of the blow. There was no blood, but a bruise was already began to show on his features. Without another word, he collapsed onto the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Oh. . ." Tomoyo blinked.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Go, Syaoran!" Meiling cheered.  
  
"Yeah. . .whatever," Syaoran muttered, holding his throbbing fist.  
  
~IN THE AIR---KEROBEROS VS. KEZOBEROS~  
  
"Aha! You blinked! I am the winner!" Keroberos laughed.  
  
"This is stupid," Kezoberos growled. "I never agreed to a Staring Contest!"  
  
"It's a Glaring Contest," Keroberos said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't care!" Kezoberos growled, and spat out a ball of dark blue fire at Keroberos. The surprise attack caught Keroberos off guard, but he managed to dodge it. It flew harmlessly onto the ground, though it managed to end up creating a small crater.  
  
"Fine then!" Keroberos growled, and released a ball of orange flame at his enemy. Kezoberos grinned, and opened his mouth wide to catch the ball. It reached his mouth and he quickly swallowed it, grinning widely.  
  
"What?" Keroberos cried. "How?"  
  
"We are the opposite sides of the same coin," Kezoberos explained lazily. "Our magic powers cancel each others' out. However." Kezoberos smiled again, baring his sharp white teeth. "Master made a few. . .exceptions for me and Yui. Your magic cancels out when it hits us, but ours doesn't!" With a roar, he attacked Keroberos again at shocking speed.  
  
"No!" Keroberos growled, and was nearly hit again. The ball of flame signed his fur slightly as it passed by him, creating yet another crater on the ground. Keroberos gritted his teeth against the pain and glared at Kezoberos. "My magic may not be able to hurt you," he said slowly. "But my claws still can!" With a roar, he charged his foe, raking his great claws against blue flesh.  
  
"Weakling!" Kezoberos laughed as Keroberos drew blood. "I am not a magical beast for nothing!" He blasted Keroberos away and flew up. The long gash that Keroberos had left on his flank quickly faded away. "As long as Master lives, we cannot die," he explained, sneering. "And as long as you live, we cannot get the Cards, so you will have to be terminated." He reared his head back and let loose an explosive fireball.  
  
Keroberos somersaulted in the air from Kezobero's kick, and his blood boiled as he heard the hated Guardian's words. "You will never get the Cards!" he vowed, and straightened himself---only to be slammed to the ground by the fireball. There was a definite crunch as his wings and right paw shattered into a mangled mess of blood and broken bones.  
  
"Keroberos! No!" Sakura cried, rushing towards her Guardian. She quickly took out a Card.  
  
"Sakura, don't!" Keroberos coughed out.  
  
"Don't worry, Keroberos," Sakura said soothingly. "I have to teach Kezoberos a lesson!" She grinned as she looked at her Card. "As long as I stick to Cards that are the most faithful to me, I should be fine." Throwing the Card in the air, Sakura used her wand. "Watery! Release and dispel!" Sakura cried.  
  
The familiar blue spirit gracefully rose from the Card and flew up into the air. She looked at Sakura expectantly.  
  
"Attack Kezoberos!" Sakura commanded.  
  
"No!" Kezoberos' eyes widened. "Not her!"  
  
Watery obeyed, and surrounded Kezoberos in an airborne deluge. Struggling, the Guardian Beast roared and released more fireballs, but they all dissipated as they hit Watery. Finally, Kezoberos was able to break free, soaking wet, and flew back up to Eli in humiliating defeat.  
  
"Yea!" Sakura grinned, as Meiling cheered and Tomoyo looked at her admiringly. Syaoran was relieved that she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Sakura. . ." the brown-haired boy whispered as Watery returned to her Card form.  
  
"Are you alright, Keroberos?" Sakura asked her Guardian beast, still worried.  
  
"Hmph," Keroberos nodded weakly, and laid back. [Taken out by one blast], he though to himself bitterly. [I feel so pathetic! Sakura may have won against Kezoberos, but how are we going to defeat them in the future? And Yue---whgere is he?] The Guardian beast glanced up in the air, but the other two Guardians were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm glad," Sakura smiled, not noticing Kerobero's worried glance.  
  
~IN THE AIR---YUE VS. YUI---SLIGHT FLASHBACK~  
  
"Very brave of you to block me, Yue," Yui complimented in a voice that sounded anything but complimentary.  
  
Yue did not reply, but instead got into a fighting stance.  
  
Yui smirked. "Fine," he said, and also crouched into a fighting posture. Without warning, sharp purple crystals shot from his hand and towards Yue, who instantly put up a shield to deflect the blows. Most of the crystals bounced off, but one hit and penetrated Yue defenses, cutting his arm.  
  
[No!] Yue though silently as his shield shattered. He flung back his own volley of silver crystals at Yui, but like Keroberos with Kezoberos, they crumbled into dust a few feet away and became utterly useless.  
  
"Light and Darkness cancel each other out, you simple-minded Guardian," Yui sneered. "Don't you know anything? The only reason I can hit you is because my Master is giving me extra power---which that puny brat of yours you serve lacks."  
  
"My Mistress is just as powerful as your Master," Yue growled.  
  
Yui just laughed. "Think what you will. You'll find out soon enough who is the better of the two." Suddenly, he zoomed towards Yue, hands outstretched and shooting crystals. Yue expertly dodged them this time and caught Yui by the wrists, swinging him (or her) around in a circle and finally letting go, sending him flying on the other side of Sakura's yard. Yue quickly flew over, avoiding the fight between Keroberos and Kezoberos, and looked around for his prey. There was nothing there---not even a feather or hole on the ground. It seemed that Yui had vanished into thin air. But Yue knew better, and as he waited, he suddenly felt someone behind his back.  
  
Quickly he turned around, only to be met with nothing but air. "Wha---?" he gasped.  
  
"Surprised, aren't you, Yue?" Yui sneered from behind him. Yue growled and turned around, only to be met with more air.  
  
"Show yourself!" he demanded.  
  
"And what fun will that be?" Yui cajoled from all around him. "It's so much more interesting this way."  
  
Yue looked around tensely. Where was Yui hiding? He couldn't see him or smell him, or feel his presence. As he strained to search for him, he was violently knocked back by a hefty kick to the stomach. Gasping for breath, Yue managed to stop himself before he slammed into Sakura's house and glared around him. [Where is he?] he thought angrily. [That conniving clone! How is he hiding from me?] Suddenly, something slammed into him from above, sending Yue crashing towards the ground. He managed to stop himself just in time. [This is useless!] Yue thought between gritted teeth. [How can I attack a foe if I can't see him or sense him? Unless. . .] Suddenly, Yue came up with a brainstorm. He floated down to the ground and closed his eyes, channeling all his energy towards finding Yui.  
  
At first, nothing but darkness swirled around him. Then slowly, Yue could discern a purple streak circling around him at an unfathomable speed. Trusting to pure luck, Yue thrust out a foot----and sent Yui tripping, stopping his circular rotation. He opened his eyes again and glared at his foe, who had just gotten up from the ground.  
  
Yui smiled. "I'm surprised that you were able to stop me, Yue. But your luck will not hold out for long. I have a little something up my sleeve."  
  
"Oh?" Yue narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for whatever Yui was planning. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Something I am sure you will not like very much," Yui chuckled softly. Suddenly, with a quick flick of his wrist, he produced a long, slender purple crystal. Yue hastily backed away and soared up into the air.  
  
"Not good," Yue thought to himself as he saw Yui grinning. He stuck the purple crystal into the ground and whispered some words through it, and instantly the crystal began to sprout upwards at a crazy speed. Yue flew away from the first crystal, only to crash into another crystal that had sprouted up next to the first. [They're everywhere!] he thought grimly as yet a third crystal sprang up from the Earth. [How is he doing this?] He glared at Yui, who noticed him and smiled innocently. Yue growled and dodged the rising crystals as best as he could, but they were slowing forming a tight, domed, prison around him. He had to escape---fast.  
  
~IN THE FRONT YARD~  
  
"Where is Yue?" Sakura suddenly cried out.  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said. He scanned the air. "There's no sign of him or what's-his-name anywhere!"  
  
Meiling stomped on the ground in frustration and pointed her finger at Eli, floating high above them. "HEY YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed.  
  
Eli smirked, and sent a long streak of light down towards Meiling, zapping her slightly. Meiling yelped, and lost her balance, falling backwards onto the knocked-out Touya. Blushing, Meiling managed to get up and dust herself off.  
  
"Are you all right, Meiling?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Meiling grumbled, glaring at Eli. "You know, if I had magical powers, I would really like to---ahhhh!" Meiling jumped out of the way just in time as another streak of light slammed into the place where she had been standing and left it a blackened, charred, mess. Meiling frowned, but stayed silent and opened her compact so she could smooth out her hair. To her horror, she discovered that it was frizzled beyond repair by Eli's "lightning bolt". Her eyes narrowed. [One of these days,] Meiling thought to herself, [I am going to defeat that evil Sorcerer and make him pay for all he tried to do to me. . .]  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were conversing about serious matters. "Syaoran, I have to attack!" Sakura hissed. "This is going too far! Keroberos was already hurt, and Meiling was nearly struck by lightning, and Yue is nowhere to be found! I have to do something before somebody else is injured!"  
  
"I know how you feel, Sakura," Syaoran said urgently. "But you can't attack! You don't have too many Cards that you can use, and he's watching us like a hawk." Here Syaoran paused to give Eli a death glare, and then continued. "Besides, Sleep, Sweet, and Through are keeping an eye on us--- though they aren't looking, they're probably listening. If you try anything, Eli might command them to hurt the others. Tomoyo and Meiling don't have magic, and I have none of my spells. We can't risk it---or them."  
  
Sakura looked crestfallen, but she quickly recovered. "You're right, Syaoran. Fine then, I won't attack."  
  
At this moment, Tomoyo, who had been continuously scanning upwards, suddenly decided to look forwards---and saw Yue flying about wildly on the opposite side of Sakura's roof, dodging the purple crystals that were trying to trap him. He flew upwards, only to slam into the invisible force field created by Eli and get knocked back down. "Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. "Yue---he's over there!" she pointed to the Guardian.  
  
"What?" Sakura and Syaoran cried. Sakura gasped. "No! He'll fall right onto those crystals! Arggh. . .Fly! Release and dispel!" Sakura quickly sprouted wings and zoomed towards Yue, against the cries of Syaoran to stop. She hoped she would reach him in time. . .  
  
~HIGH ABOVE~  
  
"Master, should I stop her?" Kezoberos inquired of Sakura as he watched the figure fly towards Yue's rescue.  
  
"No," Eli said crossly. "You've cause enough trouble already." At this, Kezoberos winced visibly.  
  
"I'm. . .I'm sorry, Master." He said softly.  
  
"Be silent!" Eli hissed. His eyes flashed. "Can't you see it, Kezoberos? She'll never reach him in time. Yue will most certainly die."  
  
~IN THE AIR~  
  
"Yue!" Sakura screamed. "No!" She was flying as fast as she could towards the falling figure, but the trip between the front and back yards seemed to take forever. Sakura saw with horror that she wouldn't be able to catch her Guardian before he was spiked through on the sharp purple crystals below. Already they were closing in around him. Desperate, Sakura summoned another Card. "Wood! Release and dispel!" Sakura screamed. "Catch Yue!"  
  
The Wood Card sprouted from the paper and grew long, slender branches. They blocked the magic of the purple crystals, stinting their growth, and easily caught Yue in her wide, soft branches. Sakura sighed with relief.  
  
"No!" Eli growled. "How could I have forgotten the Wood Card was one of her earlier captures?" His eyes narrowed. "No matter. I am still more powerful." His mouth twisted into an evil grin.  
  
"Master?" Kezoberos looked at this sudden change in Eli's mood with some uncertainty.  
  
"I should have done this much sooner," Eli growled. "But it was much more fun trapping them here." As he spoke, he waved his staff above his head, and a black portal suddenly appeared in the air above Sakura, who was hugging Yue. She looked up in surprise, and then fear as the portal began to suck her in.  
  
~IN THE FRONT YARD~  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran and Tomoyo screamed in horror.  
  
"No!" Keroberos, lying still on the ground, growled in rage. He sprang up and struggled to fly, but his wings were hopelessly broken. Roaring out his rage, he spat out a massive fireball towards Eli and Kezoberos. The latter quickly flew in front of his Master and smirked as the attack dwindled down to nothing in front of him.  
  
~IN THE AIR~  
  
"Master, should I take care of the ones below?" Kezoberos asked, eager to regain his favor back.  
  
"Do as you wish with them," Eli said carelessly. "I have no use for those weaklings."  
  
"Thanks you, Master," Kezoberos said solemnly, and grinned as he swooped down towards the unprotected group.  
  
~IN THE BACK YARD~  
  
Yui stared at the turmoil above him emotionlessly. "Now they will know to obey Master," he said with satisfaction. "And when he gets the brat, I will be left to take care of Yue. . ." his eyes glimmered with anticipation.  
  
~IN THE FRONT YARD~  
  
"Watch out!" Syaoran shouted as he pushed the girls away from Kezoberos' blast. Automatically his hand groped for one of his ofuda strips, but felt nothing but air. "Shoot!" he growled. "I don't have them with me!" As Kezoberos prepared to shoot another blast of fire at him, he dodged out of the way and behind a tree with Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
"I hate this!" Meiling cried as he came. "I wish I could fight!"  
  
"So do I, but I think that would cause more harm than good, Meiling," Tomoyo said gently.  
  
Syaoran noticed something strange. "Tomoyo, what's that book you're holding?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her hands and realized she was still holding the black leatherbound book from Sakura's basement's library. "I'm not sure," she said in surprise. "I thought I put it back when I left, but I suppose I didn't."  
  
"Well there's no time to worry about it now!" Meiling said hurriedly. "Get out!" She pulled Syaoran and Tomoyo away from the tree just as a third fireball from Kezoberos split it in half.  
  
~ON THE GROUND~  
  
Keroberos stopped, partly from pain and exhaustion, partly from tiredness and indecision. His mind spun. Behind him, Kezoberos was attacking Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran. Ahead and above him, Yue was still unconscious and Sakura was clinging to Wood as a last measure against being sucked into the gaping black portal. Where was he supposed to go and who was he supposed to help? "Arggh..NO!" he roared in frustration.  
  
~IN THE AIR~  
  
Desperately, Sakura clung on to Wood. The Card was using all its strength to hold on to her, but it was not as powerful as Eli's magic. She tried to look away from the scary black hole above her and focused on remaining calm and trying to think up an idea to escape. Using Fly would probably cause her to get sucked up faster, she decided, and so she would have to use something else. But which one? Suddenly, Sakura came up with a brainstorm. Struggling to get a good grip amongst Wood's branches, she flipped through her Cards. "Windy! Release and dispel!" Sakura cried.  
  
The faithful Card escaped from its place and appeared above Sakura. It seemed to know exactly what to do and began to form itself into a sort of hurricane below the black hole, directing its vaccuming pull away from Sakura and towards itself.  
  
Eli growled and called to his other Guardian. "Yui! What are you doing down there, loitering about? Get the brat and throw her into the portal!"  
  
"Yes Master," Yui nodded and quickly flew up towards Sakura. He created more crystals and shot them at Windy, who used her powers to spin the crystals around and shoot them at Yui instead. Growling, the floating Yui approached Sakura, who was still hanging on for her life to Wood. He, on the other hand, was unaffected by the gatewayl's magic. "Get into the portal!" he ordered her over the noise of the wind. "My Master wills it so, and you must obey!"  
  
"Never!" Sakura replied, her eyes narrowing. "I won't leave my friends here!"  
  
"Friends?" Yui echoed the words. "You mean people like him?" Using a wave of his finger, Yui magically suspended the unconscious Yue up into the air, where he floated lifelessly.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura cried. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you, brat, if you won't listen to me?" Yui growled. Sakura's eyes widened as he suspended Yue a little closer towards the purple crystals and out of the reach of Wood's stretching branches. "Should I skewer your friend, then?"  
  
"No!" Sakura cried out in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Get in!" Yui snarled, and produced another crystal. "If you don't, I swear I will stab this thing into his heart!"  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
Sakura and Yui both turned, to see Keroberos releasing a huge fireball towards Yui. Snarling, Yui quickly righted up Yue so that he would take the blast.  
  
"No!" Keroberos cried.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura screamed. "Shield, release and dispel!"  
  
Shield sprang up in front of Yue and deflected the blow, sending it back to Keroberos, who barely dodge the blast. But in the next instant, Shield flickered and shattered, only to reappear in Yui's hand. He held the newly captured Card up plainly for Sakura to see and smiled. "Thank you, brat," he laughed.  
  
"At least Yue's safe," Sakura whispered.  
  
"But what about the rest of your friends?" Yui sneered, pointing across to the front yard.  
  
Sakura looked, and saw with horror that Kezoberos was burning the place up. Running around were Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran. Meiling's hair was singed, Syaoran was limping, and Tomoyo was relatively unharmed but tiring fast. Touya was being guarded and surrounded by the three Clow Cards, who watched the whole scene expressionlessly. Halfway across the yard, Keroberos half-stood, half-sat, breathing heavily. He seemed to be unable to muster any strength even to lift up his head. "No!" Sakura cried. She summoned Sword and began to fly towards them, but was repelled back by Yui as he used Shield against her.  
  
"You can't escape yet," he crooned. "The fun is just starting. Look at them run---they're like little mice!" He grinned at the terrified trio.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Sakura cried, hacking at the Shield with little success. "Let me out!"  
  
"As you wish," Yui grinned. He lifted Shield and instead sent it to entrap Windy. Sakura, who was not holding on to Wood, began to get sucked up towards the portal.  
  
"Fly! Release and dispel!" she cried desperately, and began to struggled her way downwards. Wood had its branches open, but it couldn't reach her. "Rain! Release and dispel!" Droplets of water fell on Wood, making it grow faster, but Sakura was already halfway inside the portal. She vainly strove to reach Wood, who was growing as fast as she could towards her. A little branch reached Sakura---she held on---and it was broken to bits by Yui and his crystal. "NOOOO!" Sakura cried as she was sucked inside the portal. Instantly, it closed up. Wood and Rain vanished, along with Windy, and Shield returned to Yui. He laughed, and let Yue drop to the ground harmlessly by the purple crystals. It would have been fun to kill him right then and there, but it wasn't worth it now.  
  
[Let Yue wallow in misery,] he thought to himself. [Their Mistress is doomed. Then I can kill Yue.]  
  
High, high above, Eli smiled.  
  
~IN THE FRONT YARD~  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo cried out as the portal closed up. "NO!" She ran away from Meiling and Syaoran and towards the fading remains of Wood and Windy. [No. . .she can't be gone!] she thought frantically. [Not Sakura. . .]  
  
"Tomoyo! No! Get back!" Meiling shouted hoarsely.  
  
"STOP!" Syaoran cried, to no avail.  
  
Tomoyo struggled onwards as best as she could, only to be barred by a dark shadow. She looked up and was horrified to see Kezoberos above her, with his claws glinting. "I've been meaning to try out these claws all day," he said softly. "And I think that this is now the perfect time."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meiling cried, running forward---only to fall into a hole filled with dark liquid that had suddenly appeared from the ground. "What?" she cried in bewilderment, and gasped as she saw the Through Card grinning at her from its depths. Slowly, she began to sink. "Help!" Meiling cried. "Get me out of here!"  
  
"Tomoyo! Meiling!" Syaoran cried, aghast and uncertain of whom to help. Suddenly, he was slammed into a tree and pinned there---by Sweet and Sleep. He struggled like a demon possessed, angry from the fact that he had already lost Sakura and was quickly losing Meiling and Tomoyo---all right before his eyes. Sleep tried to get him to fall asleep, but he was resistant to her magic. Annoyed and angered by the fact that her powers weren't working, she flew up, used all her might to rip off a large branch, and conked Syaoran on the head. He blacked out instantly.  
  
~TOMOYO~  
  
Tomoyo took a tentative step back, and Kezoberos smiled. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo said nothing, and she did not need to. Her face was ashen white and she felt frigid all over her body. Shivering, Tomoyo took another step back- --but stumbled. With a cry, she fell to the ground, and the black leather- bound book she had been clutching all this time slipped from her grasp. Kezoberos ignored the book and focused intently on Tomoyo, his silver eyes shining. She looked at him, eyes wide, unable to speak or scream. He raised a claw up in the air, and it glinted brightly in the afternoon sun. With a growl, he brought it down on Tomoyo's face---and instead was blasted away to the side and to the ground, where he laid still.  
  
But he had not completely missed. Tomoyo felt a searing pain and realized that instead of scratching her face off, he had brushed against her shoulder. She was disoriented. Who had saved her?  
  
"Are you alright, Tomoyo?" a voice asked her gently.  
  
Tomoyo looked up into the sunlight and could discern a figure standing over her, dressed in sorcerer's robes with a large round hat. She shuddered. "Eli?" Tomoyo whispered, backing away.  
  
The figure placed his hand on hers and looked into her fearful eyes. "No, Tomoyo. Eriol." He said slowly.  
  
Tomoyo felt tears of relief trickle down her face and hugged him. "Oh Eriol. . ." she sobbed. "Eli took Sakura! And Yui attacked Yue! And Kezoberos. . ." She trailed off and instead started to cry softly.  
  
Eriol's eyes hardened as he comforted Tomoyo as best as he could. [Eli? Kezoberos? Yui? So they are the names of these evil beings. . .but who are they?] He decided that it would be best to take care of these matters another time, and set his mind to calm the pale Tomoyo.  
  
~MEILING~  
  
"Ahhhh!" Meiling dug her nails deep into the dirt as she struggled to stay adrift of Through's tugging. "Let me go, you stupid card!" She flailed wildly, and suddenly screamed as she slipped and fell. Meiling's head sunk below the ground, and her hand was about to disappear too---until another one pulled her up and carried her securely within her grasp. Coughing, Meiling choked out the black stuff and opened her eyes---to see two red ones staring back at her. "Who. . .are you?" she gasped weakly.  
  
"Nice to see you're still alive!" the red-eyed girl grinned cheerfully. "I'm Ruby Moon. Who are byou/b?"  
  
"Meiling," Meiling coughed, and finally was able to breathe again. "Thanks for saving me. . .I think." She looked at the Guardian suspiciously. "I've heard Syaoran talk about you before. . .you're not here to kill us too, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ruby Moon giggled. "Now let's go help this Syaoran of yours."  
  
She flew nimbly towards the tree where Sweet and Sleep were guarding the unconscious boy. At the sight of Ruby Moon, both Cards trembled and instantly ran away before Ruby Moon ciuld catch them. They met up with Through, who created a portal and allowed all three to escape. Ruby Moon proceeded to set Meiling gently down, but she struggled off halfway and ran to Syaoran. He had a bruise on his head, but otherwise looked fine. Ruby Moon carried him to the tree where the unconscious Touya laid, and placed the boy next to him. Meiling looked worriedly at the two.  
  
"Will he be alright?" she asked Ruby Moon.  
  
"He doesn't look hurt," Ruby Moon remarked cheerfully. "I'm sure they'll be just fine."  
  
~KEROBEROS~  
  
Spots swam about Kerobero's head as he strained to focus. Where was he? What was he doing here? As a dark, catlike figure approached him, he suddenly remembered everything. [Kezoberos! Yue! Sakura!] his mind screamed, and in a flash he had released another fireball. The cat figure nimbly jumped to the side and approached Keroberos. "Are you all right?" he asked in a rough but not unkind voice.  
  
"Keep away from me, Kezoberos, or I swear I will kill you!" Keroberos growled, and raised a paw to slash at the intruding figure. But it pained him greatly, and instead he let it drop, snarling softly under his breath.  
  
"You're hurt, and delirious too, by the look of it, Keroberos," the voice continued on. "Master Eriol and I shall tend to your wounds as soon as we can get you to the house."  
  
Gradually, Keroberos' eyes focused clearly and he was able to see the form of Spinel Sun sitting in front of him, eyeing him concernedly. "How did you get here? Where's Kezoberos?" he growled.  
  
"He was lying unconscious at the other end of the yard," Spinel Sun said matter-of-factly, using a paw to point to a now empty spot on the grass. "Master Eriol's handiwork, of course. But then the other two saw us and escaped through a portal, and used another to pull this Kezoberos of yours in with them. What has been going on, Keroberos? The magic aura was strong enough from here to be sensed by Master Eriol during teatime."  
  
"Dark reincarnation," Keroberos muttered as he tried to move. The effort sent waves of sharp pains throughout his frame, causing him to groan.  
  
"You're in no shape to move," Spinel said gravely. "And neither is Yue. You've both been badly wounded."  
  
"Sakura. . ." Keroberos moaned.  
  
"Yes, where is the Card Mistress?" Spinel inquired.  
  
"Taken. . .by them. . ." Keroberos slowly turned his head away. He saw Yue lying by him, bruised and bloodied and still out cold. Keroberos sighed, and closed his eyes. The plain fact of it all was almost too painful to bear. They had been useless as Guardians---what kind were they if they were too weak to protect their Mistress? How good were they when they could not even fight off an enemy? And worst of all. . .  
  
They had lost Sakura.  
  
Keroberos moaned again, and squeezed his eyes together tighter. He needed to sleep, to fall into a dream and forget about this afternoon. And its losses. And its pain. But most of all, forget Sakura.  
  
Finally, he drifted off into a weary sleep.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Jamie: Hi everyone! Well the good news is, we got f-teardrops to wake up! The bad news is, now she wants to kill me. . .  
  
f-teardrops: *from far away* Where are you, Jamie? I need to ask you a question! Come on, just because I have all these newly-sharpened daggers on me doesn't mean I want to kill you!  
  
Jamie: O_o Yeah. . . As you can see, she wasn't very happy when she found out I had kicked her in the head. And she doesn't think it was an accident, either.  
  
Lydia: *suddenly popping up from nowhere* Cheer up, Jamie! It was fate that prompted her to murderous thoughts! Besides, you were driving her crazy with all your filming! ^-^  
  
Jamie: _ So you're saying it's my fault and destiny's that I'm going to die very soon?  
  
Lydia: In a way, yes, but I don't think she would actually kill you, ya know. . .  
  
f-teardrops: *slams open a door not too far away* Aha! Are you in here? *loud crashes and clangs, followed by the screeching of some poor innocent animal and a ripping sound* Come out, come out, wherever you are!  
  
Jamie: -_-;;;; Ya think?  
  
Lydia: ^_^ Sure! As soon as she's done *trying* to kill you, she'll give it up altogether!  
  
Jamie: And how long will she try?  
  
Lydia: As long as she wants.  
  
f-teardrops: *close by* JAMIE, GET OUT NOW! OR ELSE I WILL BLOW THE BUILDING UP!  
  
Jamie: That's something I'd expect from Louis Destroyer.  
  
Lydia: Then again, she does analyze a lot of his drawings. I wouldn't be surprised if she picked up something from them.  
  
Jamie: *gulps* Really?  
  
Lydia: *nods wisely* Yes, my soon to be dearly departed friend.  
  
f-teardrops: AHA! THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, JAMIE! %_# *cackles madly*  
  
Jamie: I think my kick head did something to her head. . .  
  
f-teardrops: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! YOU SHALL PERISH BY MY BLADES TODAY, YOU VILLIANOUS KNAVE! *draws out a group of daggers* TAKE THIS! *throws the daggers at Jamie*  
  
Lydia: Careful! They're filled with poison!  
  
Jamie: *dodges the daggers* How do you know?  
  
Lydia: 'Cause I helped f-teardrops make them!  
  
Jamie: WHAT?!  
  
f-teardrops: YOU MAY HAVE LIVED THROUGH THAT ONE, EVIL SORCERESS, BUT I WILL GET YOU AGAIN WITH THE NEXT BATCH! *pulls out more daggers* SEE YA, SUCKER!  
  
Jamie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..........!!!!! *petrified, not moving, frozen*  
  
f-teardrops: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts to run towards Jamie, daggers agleam, but runs into a pillar instead and knocks herself unconscious*  
  
Jamie: *peeks at f-teardrops cautiously* Uh, f-teardrops?  
  
Lydia: Should we call 9-1-1?  
  
f-teardrops: Huh? *stirs, blinks, and looks around* Bleah! Jamie, don't ever try to kick like Meiling again! THAT HURT! *feels her head and notices that she is holding the daggers* That's weird. I don't remember holding these.  
  
Jamie & Lydia: O-o;;;;  
  
f-teardrops: What are you two gaping at me for? Is the fic out?  
  
Jamie: I. . .it's already done, f-teardrops.  
  
f-teardrops: Eh? Really? That's great! ^_^ Let's go work on the next chapter! *leaves the room*  
  
Lydia: Sounds good! ^_^ *follows f-teardrops*  
  
Jamie: Wait! B-but. . .  
  
Lydia: Come on, Jamie! We need your help here!  
  
Jamie: . ArGgGhHhHh......and they wonder why I act so weird....  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	4. The Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN, NO WORRIES! ^_^  
  
f-teardrops: There's nothing quite like the smell of a fresh new chapter.  
  
Jamie: I agree.  
  
Lydia: Chapters. . .smell? What do they smell like, then?  
  
f-teardrops: Like. . .like fresh morning dew on the grass, fresh air after a snowfall, fresh flowers just peeking up their buds in springtime, fresh pages of a brand new notebook, fresh beginnings after a nasty start, and fresh. . .fresh meat!  
  
Lydia: Fresh meat? O_o  
  
f-teardrops: Um. . .I ran out of things to say. . .  
  
Jamie: Well, at any rate, I think we should start the chapter.  
  
f-teardrops: An excellent proposal! Let's start!  
  
Lydia: Fresh meat. . .hehehe  
  
f-teardrops: -.-''''' Ohohohohoho...okay, on to the fic, and guess what? I have decided to use some Japanese after all! It might be odd to get used to, but I'm determined to try! Adds more.authenticity, shall we say? I'll provide a glossary, so never fear! ^.^  
  
Lydia: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
f-teardrops: Huh? Oh! Right, right! Anyways, this story will later develop into an ExT, but not yet! After all, I'm sticking true to the anime, and in there they appear to just be acquaintances! So the relationship will develop Islowly/I, ok? Ok!  
  
OTHER NOTES: Yep, Eva Smith, Jamie and Lydia are my two real-life friends, and they've both just signed up with new fictionpress.net accounts! But I can't find them on ff.net, though, and their id is different there, too...anyways, I'll try to find out what's going on! ^_^  
  
~SOMEWHERE~  
  
Darkness. Wetness. The constant dripping of water everywhere. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was driving Sakura crazy. With a cry, she awoke in a dark and dreary chamber. How she had ended up here, she did not know. But she didn't like it. Sakura groped around in the dark until she found her Cards---they were still safely tucked inside her shirt. And her staff? Safe, too, lying on the ground by her side. That was good news.  
  
Sakura was shaken over the recent turn of events, and wanted nothing more to be back home with Kero and Tomoyo and Syaoran again, making cake for Meiling's birthday. She then remembered that her own birthday was coming up soon, too. [Wait a minute---this isn't time to think about birthdays!] Sakura mentally scolded herself. [I have to find a way to get out of this place!] She blinked and looked around, but could scarcely see a thing. All was dark, and all was silent but for the constant dripping. Sakura could faintly discern a musty, moldy odor, and wrinkled her nose. [Ugh. Where ever I am, it doesn't seem pleasant.] She sighed, and sat up from her position prone on the ground. "What now?" Sakura asked herself, her voice echoing eerily. (Of course, I know you intelligent readers know what's "what" about "What now?", but we'll have to wait and see if Sakura does, too.)  
  
"Hmm. . .I know I should try to get out of this place, but how?" Sakura mused. Then, a light bulb flashed on above her head. "Of course! The Light Card!" Sakura pulled out her pack of Sakura Cards and looked at them---only to find that she could see nothing at all. "Hoeeeeee...." Sakura mumbled. "How can I summon Light if I can't see where it is?" She frowned. "Hmm, I'll have to take my chances and trust myself. Maybe Light will show itself" Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated as she flipped through the Cards, feeling each one carefully. All of them seem to feel the same and radiated an aura of magical power. However, none of them felt like the Light. Determined not to be discouraged, Sakura worked her way through the Cards until she felt it. A distinct, powerful aura that could be nothing else but Light.  
  
Confidently, Sakura put the other Cards back into her pocket and threw Light up in the air. She used her Star Wand to touch the Card---even in the dark---and cried out. "Light! Release and dispel!"  
  
~TOMOYO~  
  
Tomoyo managed to compose herself and stopped her tears. She suddenly realized that her arms were wrapped around Eriol, and quickly backed away, releasing him from her grip. "G...gomen nasai, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo said slowly, averting her eyes and trying her best to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
Eriol stood up, gentlemanly as ever, and smiled. "That's fine, Daidouji- san. I understand that you were upset." He held out a hand. "Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"D...daijobu," Tomoyo said slowly as she accepted his help. She placed her hand in his and stood up. "Arigato."  
  
"I'm always glad to help," Eriol said politely. "Should we go see to the others, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo nodded slowly, and started to walk---only to notice that her hand was still in Eriol's. Blushing again, she muttered another apology and strode off hastily. [How embarrassing,] Tomoyo thought to herself, cheeks red. [First I fall into Hiiragizawa-san's arms, then I hold his hand. How he must think of me!] She bit her lip. [I hope he didn't take that as the wrong signal...but at any rate, it's Sakura we must worry about now. I hope she's all right!] Regaining her composure, Tomoyo reached Ruby Moon and Meiling without a hint of what had happened earlier on her features. "How is everyone?" she asked gently.  
  
~ERIOL~  
  
Eriol's face held an expression of amusement and worry as he watched Tomoyo walk away. [Poor girl,] he thought to himself. [I expect she's abashed over what she did. But I understand her. She was heartbroken over Sakura. After all, nobody outside of her family or Syaoran loves Sakura as much as Daidouji-san...] Calmly he turned to tend to the wounded Guardians of Sakura. [Who could have done this?] Eriol mused. [And why? How? When?] His mind was swirling with endless questions.  
  
~ELI~  
  
In a dark, circular marble-covered room, Eli Moon stood silently by a stand, his back bent and his mood one of foul and not-to-be trifled with wrath. [Why? Why had he come at that time?] Eli gripped his staff tightly. [He ruined everything! Everything!] (Reminds you of the Digimon Kaiser, ne?) Eli narrowed his eyes as he heard the faint rhythm of someone walking towards the room. Quickly, he spun around to face the intruder, his staff pointed towards the door. "Who is it?" he growled.  
  
"I-it's only m-me, Master," Kezoberos said faintly as he entered the room. He quickly bowed, his head and eyes lowered.  
  
"Well, out with it," Eli said moodily. "What is your wish, Kezoberos?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to tell you, Master, that Yui has confirmed that Sakura Kinomoto has been sufficiently l-locked away, and that the captured Clow Cards are also safely in o-our possession." Kezoberos said quickly, spilling out everything in a big rush.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Eli said coldly, relishing the sight of Kezoberos squirming under his piercing gaze.  
  
"Y-yes, Master," Kezoberos swallowed painfully. [Shoot! I wish he would stop staring at me....] he thought to himself.  
  
"As your Master, I have every and any right to look at you as I please," Eli said tartly. Kezoberos cringed with the realization that he had read his mind. Eli smiled, feeling a little better. "Now why don't you get out of my sight?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes Master. As you wish," Kezoberos bowed again, and quickly exited the chamber.  
  
Eli's smile of triumph was quickly replaced by a scowl. [I had not bet on Clow Reed's other reincarnations to have magical power. But then, that was a fatal error on my part, and now I will have to pay for it,] he thought to himself. [No matter. I will still win over them all---especially now that I have the brat with me.]  
  
He brightened. [What is she doing now, I wonder? Perhaps I should pay her a visit.]  
  
~YUI~  
  
He watched her, as the Card Mistress, summoned Light from her deck from an adjoining cell. With everything so dark, he had no fear of her seeing him. [Let her do all she wants with Clow's Cards,] he thought distastefully to himself. [As long as Shield is guarding her cell, nothing will work, especially when it is combined with the aid of Master's power.] He grinned smugly and leaned back into the shadows, wondering what she would try to do next.  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
Sakura's hope swelled as Light's radiance glowed and started to rise from the Card-but then fell abruptly as it flickered, and died out. [What's wrong?] Sakura thought to herself. [Why aren't you coming out, Light? I summoned you!]  
  
//Gomen nasai, Sakura-sama,// Light's voice echoed in her mind, //I can sense some other powerful magic at work here.//  
  
[Some other...magic?] Sakura repeated, and concentrated. Her eyes flew open in shock. [Demo...I sense Shield!]  
  
//Shield?// Light echoed.  
  
//Those three must be using Shield after they caught it,// Dark explained as she also spoke. //This is not well. They are using the Cards against us- their kin!//  
  
[What can we do?] Sakura asked them. [Should we try to attack Shield and seal it again?]  
  
//We cannot as of yet, Sakura-sama,// Dark replied. //Their power is too great, and Shield shares it. We must find some other way.//  
  
//What other way?// Light asked Dark.  
  
//I don't know...// Dark replied, a sigh of sadness evident in her tone. //We can't do anything as of now...//  
  
[How powerful are they?] Sakura cried, aghast.  
  
//I-I am not sure, Sakura-sama. I wish I knew...//Dark replied in despair.  
  
//I do not know, either, Sakura-sama. Neither do the rest of the cards.// Light added in apologetically.  
  
[Demo....iie!] Sakura exclaimed to her two Cards. [What about the others? He is still hurting them, with the help of his Guardians!] She was, of course, referring to Eli.  
  
//We cannot do anything, Sakura-sama// Light said gently. //Please try to understand.//  
  
[HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! You mean we are stuck here?] Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
//Hai.// Light and Dark replied.  
  
[Iie! Iie, iie, iie!] Sakura sobbed miserably. [It's not fair!]  
  
~YUI~  
  
[How pathetic. She's crying now,] Yui thought to himself as he observed all of this. [I knew it. She's no more than a weakling.]  
  
"Yui? What are you doing here?"  
  
The voice of Eli, standing right next to him, brought him out of his relaxed state and he instantly bowed. "Gomen nasai, Master," he said in a low voice. "I was just guarding the prisoner."  
  
"You don't need to anymore. Get out of my sight. I'll look after her myself." Eli said coolly, and Yui hastened to obey.  
  
As Yui escaped up the steps and away from the dungeons, he couldn't help wondering why Master wanted to do guard duty. [Surely he does not mean to take away all of the Clow Cards from her by force?] he thought to himself. [Even he is not that powerful.] Knowing that he would be severely punished if he was discovered, but curious at any rate, Yui turned around and went back down into the dungeons. When he found a safe hiding place in the shadows, he crept in silently and peered out to see what would happened.  
  
~ELI~  
  
As Yui disappeared, Eli relaxed. [Now, to get to business,] he thought briskly, and waved his staff. Instantly, Shield vanished and returned to its Card form. Eli caught it and pocketed the Card, then put it into his pocket. He smiled briefly, and then called out.  
  
"Hello, Sakuya."  
  
~THE END~  
  
f-teardrops: Hiya! The end! And may I add, with the onset of homework and state testing, updates are going to be pretty sLoW nOw...  
  
Lydia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Jamie: Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
f-teardrops: Hey, what would you rather pick---a hurried rough draft or a carefully worked on final draft?  
  
Jamie & Lydia: *meekly* The latter, please!  
  
f-teardrops: ^_^ I thought so. Well, if the worst happens, I'll just post my chapters as short, brief, and to the point thingies. I don't want any of you readers out there to get eyestrain, ya know!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: Excellent point, f-teardrops!  
  
f-teardrops: Arigato, guys! *waves* See ya next chapter!  
  
Jamie: We'll be waiting!  
  
Lydia: Don't forget to review!  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
---Japense Glossary---  
  
Arigato~ Thank you  
  
Daijobu desu ka~ Are you alright?  
  
Daijobu~ I'm alright  
  
Demo~ But  
  
Gomen nasai~ I'm sorry  
  
Hai~ Yes  
  
Iie~ No  
  
Ne~ Right (As in, you know what I mean, right?)  
  
-sama~ Suffix, meaning Master/Mistress 


	5. So Many Happenings

DISCLAIMER:IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT BY NOW, THEN YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! TSK, TSK, TSK! CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP!!!  
  
f-teardrops: Chapter 5!  
  
Jamie: Finally!  
  
Lydia: Yeah, that took forever!  
  
f-teardrops: Um...yeah, it did... . But look on the bright side! At least it's out!  
  
Jamie: Uh-huh...after 10 days!!!  
  
Lydia: You should be ashamed of yourself! :(  
  
f-teardrops: 8'( I'M SO VERY SORRY! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!!  
  
Lydia: Well, at least you apologized!  
  
Jamie: That's a bit better!  
  
f-teardrops: ^_^  
  
Jamie: But it's also inaccurate. You should be crying. I mean, take a look at your screen name!  
  
f-teardrops: 8'(  
  
Lydia: Well, I'm Dark secrets, but I'm not evil.  
  
Jamie: Hmm...good point! I'm lil anmei, but I'm not little, either!  
  
f-teardrops: *beams* Oh yes! These are the ID's of my two best pals, Jamie and Lydia! They're in my favorite authors' list, too! Take a look, if you want!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: *grins* We're famous! We're famous!  
  
f-teardrops: I feel so much happier now! Thanks a lot for bearing with me, especially you, LQueenie! You're the most faithful reviewer of them all!  
  
Jamie: Long live the Queen!  
  
Lydia: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
f-teardrops: *bows deeply* You have my gratitude. And now...to start the story!  
  
NOTES: Should I use Master Eriol or Eriol-sama? Which one do you guys prefer? Could you tell me, please? I would really appreciate it! ^O^ I'm sticking with Keroberos though, and not Cerberus, as then Kezoberos would have to be...Cerbezus? Cerbeezu? They both sound a little odd, in my opinion.  
  
In addition, I've tried a different form of separating setting and people and so on. Using CAPS LOCK is a little too bold, in my opinion. ^~^;;  
  
}}} Syaoran {{{  
  
Voices.  
  
That was all he could hear. Just so many endless voices---whispering together about something he couldn't figure out. They were too soft, too blurry...he strained to listen, to try to understand what was being said--- but it was too hard. Only snatches of conversation could reach his ears.  
  
"---took her---and then---"  
  
Syaoran recognized that voice. It was Tomoyo's.  
  
"Who is this----why would he---thing?"  
  
That was Yue.  
  
"Clow Cards---magical powers---sealing---"  
  
Keroberos, by no doubt.  
  
"Meiling---home---excuses. But what---Syaoran---injured?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"---only a bump---heal him---some of my---sleep"  
  
[Who was that?] Syaoran thought to himself. [He sounds so familiar....but it can't be....Eriol? Here?] His head started to hurt then, and Syaoran stopped thinking to drift into peaceful slumber...  
  
"Sakura..." he mumbled.  
  
}}} The Bedroom {{{  
  
"How is he doing?" Nakuru asked, gesturing to the prone figure of Syaoran on the bed. She had just entered the room with a tray full of sweets and snacks.  
  
"Better," Spinel replied, glancing at the tray warily. "But not out of it yet." He glared at the cheerful guardian. "So don't you try anything, Nakuru. Master Eriol ordered that the boy was to be undisturbed."  
  
"What were all those people talking about, Suppi?" Nakuru asked as she flopped into a chair by Spinel's side. "I couldn't hear anything down in the kitchen." She set the tray onto her lap and began to munch on a cookie. "Mmm...not bad! Want one, Suppi?"  
  
"No, thank you," Spinel replied, glaring at her. "If you want to know what happened, then I suggest you listen."  
  
"Ok." Nakuru nodded submissively enough. She swallowed the cookie. "So what's up, Suppi-chan?"  
  
Spinel felt a nerve pop at that remark, but decided to ignore it. "Daidouji- san was telling Master Eriol what had happened," he explained between clenched teeth. "Apparently, they were attacked by another powerful sorcerer very much like Master and his two Guardians, Yui and Kezoberos. Apparently all three are dark reincarnations of Clow Reed, Yue, and Keroberos. We're lucky that most of his descendents are of the side of light."  
  
"Mmm-hmm..." Nakuru nodded. "And then?"  
  
"Master Eriol started to grow quieter as Keroberos and Yue started to chatter with each other about why this Eli person---that's our Master's look-alike---wanted the Clow Cards. Power was their first guess, but then revenge came into mind. He had been locked up for millennia, after all." Suppi paused for a bit to rest.  
  
"Tea?" Nakuru offered smilingly and held up a teacup.  
  
Suppi looked suspiciously at the cup and shook his head. "Ahem. At any rate, the conversation went back to Syaoran-san. (Hmm, that's weird) Master said that he would be alright---he only had a bruise on his head, nothing more. But apparently he's out cold, just like Touya-san."  
  
"Touya?" Nakuru perked up. "What happened to him? I just left him, and he seemed normal enough."  
  
Suppi sweatdropped. "He---ah---got too excited and Syaoran punched him."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine," Nakuru said airily. "At least they're all safe. Do they know about Mistress Sakura?" (Note: From what I've learned, Nakuru doesn't really seem to "love" Touya, but just hung around to take advantage of his powers. Sorry! And since Nakuru's not really a girl or a boy---or a human, for that matter---things could get somewhat complicated if they were to, you know, hook up...)  
  
Spinel shook his head. "She was kidnapped by Eli. Nobody knows where she is- --her aura has all but disappeared with her, and the Clow---no, Sakura Cards, too."  
  
"Well, that sucks!" Nakuru pouted.  
  
"That's why Master is meeting with Keroberos and Yue now---to formulate a plan," Spinel said slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to---"  
  
"Hold on!" Nakuru cried. "You haven't tasted my cookies yet! They're my latest recipe, with a dash of something extra!"  
  
"M-maybe later, Nakuru," Spinel said nervously as he flew out and backed away, only to be trapped by the closed door.  
  
"Just one?" Nakuru persisted. Spinel opened his mouth to reply and in return received a cookie into his mouth. Nakuru happily worked his jaws up and down and made him eat it all. (Poor Spinel.) Crumbs scattered to the floor.  
  
Spinel seemed to see stars spinning before him. He had tried to tell Nakuru no, but...now that he thought of it, the cookies didn't taste bad. Maybe he could est one more-or two---or why not just eat them all? His eyes glazed over. "More..." he sighed in bliss. "Give me more! Now!"  
  
"Sure!" Nakuru giggled. "Have as much as you like! I put extra sugar into all of them!"  
  
}}} The Library {{{  
  
Tomoyo sat in a plush leather chair, her cut healed and the mysterious black journal in her lap. She had remembered to pick it up before Eriol had teleported them all to his mansion. There, he had quickly healed Keroberos and Yue. Yue had seemed despondent when he had recovered, but Keroberos was raring to go and anxious to save Sakura. It was Eriol who managed to calm him down and enlist their help---and those of his two Guardians---to help out Touya and Syaoran first. He had been reluctant to let Touya wake, and so had placed him under a sleeping spell, while all judged that it would be best to let Syaoran recover first before dealing with current issues. After all, they had just lost...Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sucked in her breath sharply and hugged the journal to her chest. She shut her eyes. If anyone were to see her like this now...  
  
She felt so useless! Keroberos and Yue had sent her away, and then had gone into a room to have a private conversation with Eriol over current matters. Suppi was watching Syaoran, while Nakuru had a watch over Touya. Meiling had turned somber and taken the responsibility of calling everyone's families to make up excuses. Only her, Tomoyo, had nothing to do. All the cooking, cleaning, watching, caring, and worrying had all be taken care of by everyone else but her. She had asked to be with them at the meeting, but Eriol had gently informed her that it was private. She didn't want to disturb Touya or Syaoran, and she couldn't visit Meiling as she had shunned them all and left for a walk alone.  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo went back to studying the black book. She had tried to wipe its cover clean, but no matter what she did, the words on it remained blurry and undecipherable, though she had figured out that the "E" she thought she had seen was actually a "h", not that it helped much. And there was still the matter of the tiny lock on its side. Nothing could break it apart---not a hammer or a lock-cutter or a screwdriver or her hands or a can opener or a long metal rod or a short metal rod or a wooden rod or etc. Tomoyo was beginning to wonder if the lock could be protected by magic. Perhaps it was.  
  
[I wish you would open!] she thought at the lock. [What are you protecting?]  
  
The lock, of course, didn't answer.  
  
Exasperated and wrought with worry and exhaustion, Tomoyo flung the journal to the ground. It laid there as she stared at it, not moving.  
  
Click!  
  
The lock broke open. Tomoyo blinked, then brightened. She picked up the journal and inspected it. It was true. The lock was hanging off the journal, open and permanently damaged, by its looks. She smiled and went back to her chair.  
  
}}} Discussions {{{  
  
"What we need to do now," Keroberos said slowly. "Is to find Sakura and kill Eli and his accomplices." He was trying to keep calm, but a sinister growl lay under his tone.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Eriol asked him quite pleasantly; seemingly oblivious to the fact that Keroberos rested his claws on his table.  
  
"You tell me," Keroberos muttered. "You're the wizard."  
  
Eriol smiled a small smile. "Very well, then. Even if we were able to find Sakura and her captors, how can we plan about defeating them? The last time you all face them it was a disaster. And even with my help," he added quickly, seeing a dangerous glint in Keroberos' eyes, "You would not be much better off. I have given most of my power to Sakura."  
  
"Well, how about a rescue mission?" Keroberos persisted. "You are still strong, despite all you said. We could find my Mistress, take her from---"  
  
"Impossible," Eriol shook his head. "Her aura is nowhere to be seen, and this is not to be done in your conditions, Keroberos and Yue. You have both just recovered from your wounds. Even with my magic, it will be some time before both of you are completely healed. Don't argue with me," he added menacingly as Keroberos was about to protest. "If either of you were to go into battle now, I doubt that you would both come back alive."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Keroberos snarled.  
  
Eriol sat back in his seat and replied. "We wait. And in the meanwhile, we try to find out more."  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK OF?!" Keroberos roared.  
  
"That's all we can do at the present." Eriol whispered. "Unless you intend on seeking your Mistress by yourself?"  
  
Keroberos grumbled, and backed away. "Fine," he sighed. "But I wish we could do something other than wait!" He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Eriol looked after him emotionlessly, though pity was in his eyes. He then turned to face the silent white-haired angel (Yue, duh! ^_^) standing by the window. "And what do you have to say?" he asked him.  
  
"About what?" the angel replied sullenly.  
  
"This idea of mine," Eriol reminded him.  
  
"I don't care either way." He said coolly.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Yue," Eriol said finally. "Nothing could have been done."  
  
Silence greeted his remark. Finally there was a sigh, and Yue looked up to stare at him with his silver eyes. "I could have tried harder," he replied quietly. "I could have done something to save her."  
  
"What could you have done?" Eriol asked him.  
  
"I-I could have tried to trick Yui, or beat him. But I didn't! And I should have done! And now--" Yue choked back his gasp. "She's gone! I'm a terrible Guardian! I shouldn't have let her be captured!"  
  
"Let her be captured?" Eriol repeated. "Yue, they were too powerful. There was nothing you could have done, even if you hadn't fainted."  
  
"I'm weak." Yue muttered.  
  
"No," Eriol said slowly. "Those two had centuries to train for their revenge. You were awakened only four years ago. You can't expect to be on the same level as them unless you train hard."  
  
"How?" Yue looked up. "I don't have centuries to spare."  
  
"But I do." Eriol said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yue looked at him curiously.  
  
Eriol just smiled. "You shall see," he assured him. "Believe in yourself, Yue, and anything can be done." He left the room.  
  
Yue gazed after him thoughtfully.  
  
}}} Realization {{{  
  
"Stupid Eli!" the black haired girl growled as she punched her pillow. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" Around her room, various items were scattered on the floor, discarded in a wild tempest of fury and pain. Meiling growled in frustration and finally started to pull at the pillow, ripping it into shreds and scattering feathers everywhere. When all she had left was an empty pillow cover, the girl looked around for something else in the room to vent her rage on.  
  
Her eyes landed on a round glass music box, and she stiffened. [Syaoran...] she thought to herself, and picked herself up from the floor. Gingerly she took the music box and placed it on her bed. [I remember this. You gave me it.] Her eyes softened, and her fury melted away. [I wish we had never known about the Clow Cards,] she sniffed. [They cause nothing but trouble! Every time Syaoran had his life in danger, it was because of those Cards!] Anger rushed through her and she was tempted to smash the music box onto the floor. In fact, Meiling felt herself picking up the box. Her mind was confused, caught in a haze of hate and muddled emotions. She saw herself throwing it, saw the music box come falling to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces.  
  
[No.] her mind gasped. And then she was screaming it out loud. "No! No!" Crying, she bent down to pick up the pieces of the box, trying vainly to put them back together and in another way, put her life back together. Meiling gathered the glass pieces to herself, her arms and hands bleeding from cuts and gashes. "Are you pushing me away even n-now, Syaoran?" she growled, noticing the stinging cuts. "But you've never loved me, did you? I don't know if you've even liked me! From the start, all you had eyes on w- was that i-idiot Sakura! I hate you!"  
  
The last three words hit her like a blow to the face. Meiling tensed up and froze to the spot. [No,] her mind thought miserably. [I don't hate you, Syaoran. I love you. Even if you love Sakura.] A tear slipped by unnoticed. [It's all because of everything that happened. Things are going by so fast! First we were both card captors, and then you fell in love with Sakura, and then I left for Hong Kong and you came back with that bear of yours from Sakura. And now...we're both back, but so is Eli!] Another tear slipped by. [It's not fair! It's not! You're always getting hurt, Syaoran, and I hate it! I don't want you to get hurt! I wish Sakura was back!] A third tear dropped. Meiling curled up and hugged her knees. "Oh Syaoran....I'm sorry." Meiling whispered, and began to cry.  
  
}}}The Library{{{  
  
Tomoyo was pouring over the journal's contents, wondering what it could be about. The pages were old and wrinkled with age, and written in some strange script. Yet that only intrigued Tomoyo all the more. She gingerly brushed past the pages, all a mystery to her, and stopped when she settled on a page with a sheet of folded paper thrust inside it. Curious, (who wouldn't be) Tomoyo opened the paper and found one sentence:  
  
I have been waiting for you.  
  
It was written in a small and delicate script, beautiful but not to the point of being tawdry. (Eh...why am I describing how people write? Must be bored.) But she was perplexed by why the paper and sentence were there in the first place. [Who are they for?] she mused. [Certainly not me...]  
  
And then, there was a rush of air as all the windows in the library opened at once. Wind swept around Tomoyo, encircling her. Surprised, she stood up-- -and the journal clattered from her lap onto the floor. With her hand still clutching the paper, Tomoyo cried out. "Help!" she cried.  
  
}}} In the Hallway {{{  
  
Keroberos was sulking to himself as he walked amongst the hallways of Eriol's mansion. What he wished more than ever was to take action---to do something to help his Mistress. Instead, Eriol had advised them---no, ordered---to stay put and wait. Wait?! While his Mistress was in danger?! Keroberos was sure that Eriol was mad, and had wanted to lunge at his throat right there and then. But he had stopped himself. After all, the memory of Clow Reed was still embedded in his memory, and as Eriol was Clow Reed's reincarnation...  
  
"Help!"  
  
The voice of Tomoyo sliced through his thoughts, along with a faint sense of an unfamiliar lavender aura. [Wha--? She's in trouble!] Keroberos realized with a start. He spun around and crashed through the doors of the library, not bothering to open them or knock.  
  
It was chaos inside. Tomoyo was trapped in the center of a cyclone, the windows were all wide open, and books were flying everywhere. "I'm coming!" Keroberos cried, dashing towards her.  
  
"No, wait!" Tomoyo cried. "Don't get near!"  
  
Keroberos stopped from sheer shock. "Uh, why not?" he blinked.  
  
"I'll be back!" Tomoyo managed to cry out, before she...disappeared?!  
  
"Tomoyo!" Keroberos roared. This was not good. But she was gone, and with it the swirling tempest of fury. The library settled down again, though the windows remained open, and all the books magically returned to their shelves. Well, all but one. Keroberos looked suspiciously at a black journal that laid very near to where Tomoyo had been standing. [Not good,] Keroberos thought to himself. [I sense magic in this thing.]  
  
Suddenly, there was another gust of wind as Yue swooped in, his wings outstretched and his expression one of worry. Behind him came a curious Nakuru, holding a delirious Spinel in her hands.  
  
"What happened?" Yue asked him matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't know." Keroberos replied.  
  
"Then we'll have to find out." Eriol said as he appeared at the doorway, relatively calm. (As he always is.... :p)  
  
}}} Tomoyo {{{  
  
(Slight repercussion)  
  
As Tomoyo finished her cry for aid, she felt an odd presence near her. "Who?" she cried, and turned to see no one. "What's this? I don't understand..."  
  
[Don't worry, little one. All will be fine.]  
  
Tomoyo nearly screamed from hearing this voice speaking in her mind. "I truly must be going insane..." she murmured, but she felt calm nevertheless.  
  
[Listen to me. I need to speak with you. It is urgent.]  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
[Please, just trust me. Make sure nobody is near you, or else this will not work. I will not harm you or your friends---I promise.]  
  
"Well...okay." Tomoyo agreed reluctantly. She knew that listening to voices in your head was not a good idea, but this one sounded so...familiar? She decided that it couldn't hurt. After all, the voice only wanted to speak with her, right?  
  
At that moment, Keroberos burst through the door, effectively shattering it with all his girth. "I'm coming!" he growled, dashing towards her.  
  
The voice's warning rang through her head and she cried out. "No, wait!" she cried. "Don't get near!"  
  
Keroberos stopped and stared at her in confusion. "Uh, why not?" he asked her, blinking and cocking his head.  
  
Tomoyo felt herself being pulled away. Not really understanding what was happening, she called out again. "I'll be back!" she cried, trying to give Keroberos a sign of reassurance.  
  
And then he disappeared, along with the floor, the ceiling, and the room, only to be replaced with a bright and blinding whiteness. Tomoyo's first thought was that she was looking at the sun, but that was silly. So she waited and looked around, hoping to see anyone or anything in this world of blankness.  
  
[We are safe now,] the feminine voice replied again. [And now, I can speak to you in peace.]  
  
"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked, utterly confused.  
  
[Shh...don't worry, all will be made clear,] the voice seemed to be smiling as she made this remark. [Come with me.] A door appeared in thin air in front of Tomoyo, and not knowing what else to do, she opened it and walked through.  
  
The sight before her shocked her.  
  
}}} The Dungeons {{{  
  
"Hello, Sakuya." (Yes, a repeat, to jog your memories!)  
  
Sakura looked up, startled, as Dark and Light seemed to seethe with anger.  
  
//Be careful, Sakura-sama,// Light warned her warily.  
  
//Yes. We do not know what tricks this one has up his sleeve,// Dark hissed ever so softly.  
  
"Well?" Eli looked at her expectantly. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"I-I-I-Hoe?" Sakura settled on her favorite expression, and calmed down. "Let us out!" she demanded from behind the bars. "And I told you already, my name is SAKURA, not Sakuya."  
  
"I see." Eli seemed amused. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Sakura regarded him suspiciously. "I don't think the comfort of your prisoners would be of any matter to you."  
  
"Perhaps." Eli smiled, showing his teeth. (Watch out Sakura! Fangs!) "But you're the exception."  
  
"How so?" Sakura demanded boldly, though she was quaking inside.  
  
"I'll get to the point," Eli said quite calmly. "I admit, I am curious. How did you manage to obtain the Clow Cards?"  
  
"I am a descendent of Clow Reed," Sakura said matter-of-factly, recalling Eli's boast. "A direct daughter, in fact, of his reincarnation."  
  
"Eriol?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "I did not recall him to be quite so---"  
  
"NO!" Sakura exploded, blushing. "I meant my father!"  
  
"There is another reincarnation of him besides me and Eriol?" Eli sounded surprised.  
  
"Well, yes!" Sakura cried, then blinked. "Uh, I mean no?"  
  
Eli's smile grew broader. "I see. I'll have to keep that in mind, then." Sakura scowled. "Now, onto other matters. How was such a young girl like you able to control such a powerful force as the Clow Cards, and in the end, transform them into your own?"  
  
"What happened to my friends?" Sakura demanded.  
  
Eli was annoyed, and let Sakura see so. "I'd prefer you answer my question first," he said moodily.  
  
"I won't until you answer mine!" Sakura demanded. "Did you hurt them? What have you done with them?"  
  
"They're fine," Eli replied absent-mindedly, his tone creeping onto one of extreme irritation.  
  
From his hiding spot, Yui cringed at his Master's voice. [Is she mad?] he shook his head in puzzlement. [Master will be insane with fury! Nobody has dared to stand up against him! Then again,] he mused, [Kezoberos and I have been the only ones to have ever known him...hmm, for that matter---where is Kezoberos now, I wonder?]  
  
}}} Kezoberos {{{  
  
Back and forth, back and forth... The dark Guardian Beast paced back and forth restlessly in the garden of his Master's castle. (More menacing than a mansion, ne?) To call it a garden was a joke, he knew. The place had been neglected for years when he and Yui first came upon the castle and made it into his Master's headquarters. Scarcely a weed grew in this wasteland now, not with all the training he and Yui had gone through around here. And yet the Master didn't seem to mind the lack of vegetation.  
  
But that was besides the point.  
  
Kezoberos was worried. He had failed his Master twice---first up against that fool Keroberos, then trying to kill that black haired girl. Of course, in both instances, others had come to their aid, but the fact still remained that he had been defeated. That did not sit well on his shoulders or in the eyes of Master Eli. He shivered slightly and tried to shake off the thought of what Master may give to him as punishment. So far, he had received nothing, and that was lucky. But for how long?  
  
Kezoberos continued his pacing around the garden.  
  
}}} Touya {{{  
  
Touya slept on peacefully despite all that was going on around him. He was under a spell, after all.  
  
}}} Syaoran {{{  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was tossing and turning uneasily. His mind was tormented by twisted nightmares, of Sakura being taken away, and the sky darkening to the color of ashes. He shuddered and started to sweat from the strain. "Sakura...come back..." he beseeched her.  
  
~THE END~  
  
f-teardrops: Yes! Chapter 5 is over! I did it!  
  
Jamie: About time!  
  
Lydia: I agree!  
  
f-teardrops: _ Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be encouraging me here?  
  
Jamie: Well, at least you got it out.  
  
Lydia: Eventually.  
  
f-teardrops: HEY!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: What?  
  
f-teardrops: *mutters under her breath* Fine, fine! See if I care! Wait until Chapter 6 comes out!  
  
Jamie: And when will that be?  
  
Lydia: Not another 10 day wait, I hope?  
  
f-teardrops: Hey! I did say things were going to be SLOW, you know!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: We know, we know.  
  
f-teardrops: Hmph. Well, see you soon! (I hope.)  
  
Jamie: Ya, you hope.  
  
Lydia: *nods in agreement* But hoping pales next to...  
  
Jamie: ACTION!  
  
Lydia: AFFIRMATION!  
  
Jamie: ASPIRATION!  
  
Lydia: ACCOMPLISHMENT!  
  
f-teardrops: AnNoYiNg MuSeS!!!  
  
Jamie & Lydia: *glares at f-teardrops*  
  
f-teardrops: :p Hehe.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


End file.
